Observations
by Chlarkrocks
Summary: This is a stor about Clark's fight to win Chloe! Starting from Vessel! Complete! Please R&R! mostly Chlark, Chimmy,Loille, and Lexana


Observations

Author: Chlarkrocks

Disclaimer: Al Gough& Miles Millar own the idea and concept of Smallville. D.C. Comics owns all Superman related Characters. The wonderful writers of Smallville own the characters and storyline. The actors bring to life the characters and make them have their own personality.

Pairings: Clark/Chloe, Clark/Lana (friendship and implied romantically) Lex/Lana, Lois/Oliver, Martha/Lionel slightly, Jimmy/Chloe (This pairing is just an obstacle for Clark to over come and to feel the pain that Chloe felt), and Andrea/Chase

Staring:

Tom Welling as Clark Kent

Allison Mack as Chloe Sullivan

Michael Rosenbaum as Alexander 'Lex' Luthor

Erica Durance as Lois Lane

Aaron Ashmore as Jimmy Olsen

Kristen Kreuk as Lana Lang

John Glover as Lionel Luthor/ Jor-el

Annette O'Toole as Martha Kent

Justin Hartley as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow

Denise Quinones as Andrea Rojas/ the Angel of Vengeance

Spoilers: Vessel, Crush, Slumber, Spirit, Nicodemus, Hypnotic, Splinter, Oracle, Fade, Dichotic, Arrow, Sneeze, slight Wither, Rage, Vengeance Chronicles, Tomb, Run, Reunion, Reckoning, Truth, Forsaken, Tempest, Solitude, Exile, Exodus, Whisper, Gone,

Author's Note: This story starts after Vessel with everything resolved. I don't understand why AlMiles decided to put him when he's Shawn's twin. Aaron Ashmore and his blonde investigative reporters. (Lol) There will be spoilers to the other start of the season episodes, but not Zod. Special Appearance by one of Smallville's old friends! There will also be hints to other shows such as Veronica Mars and Degrassi.

Clark's Pov

It is as if I'm seeing out a different set of eyes. What I suspect Pete would say is that my Lana blinders have been removed. I'm seeing two people in a total different way. Now when I look at Lana all I see is a former cheerleader who is dating famous bald billionaire Alexander 'Lex' Luthor. She use to be the girl of my dreams, the love my life, the most beautiful girl in my world, but now she is just a girl that I realizes was once a dream I let blind me into seeing the world in a way I realize I don't want to see it in.

Where to begin with other person I see differently. It all started late one night when a virus that attacked at every known modern day piece of technology. I ran worried into a wrecked Daily Planet worried about a young blonde reporter that was hoping to make it to the top. She had flowing shiny blonde hair that was cut to her shoulders. She looked around at all the people worried. I walked over to her. I asked her to explain to me what was going on and she told me almost exactly what I suspected. The world was going into chaos and there was only one way to fix it was to kill my former best friend that had been turned into an almost emotionless zombie with kryptonian abilities. It was one the hardest decisions of my life. She told me I couldn't save everyone, but she knew it was hard for me to accept because I have what she calls a savior complex that makes feel the need to help everyone that is in need. I could hear the car coming through the window behind her. I grabbed onto her and pulled into my arms just in time for me to grab the hood of the car so it wouldn't crush her. I told her I had to take her some where she would be safe. She being the stubborn person she is decided it was best that she stay behind. I was about to say that I wouldn't allow it, but she interrupted me with a line of the fact that she may never see me again. Before I could even get process what she said her arms went around my neck and her lips were on mine it was like she was the one with super speed not me. I was surprised, but then what surprised me even more was that I started to kiss her back and a flood gate was opened and suddenly I was feeling so many emotions need, want, desire, love, and an emotion I can't figure what it's called, but it felt good. The weird thing is I never felt any of these emotions when I was kissing Lana. Maybe when I had broken up with Lana and I told her I didn't love her it was true. I wasn't doing it just to protect her. It was me finally letting go of a childhood want and step into the world of adulthood where to have a relationship there shouldn't be secrets and lies. My mom had told me after worried that maybe it was possible deep down that I knew Lana wasn't the one, but truthful it was just beneath the surface waiting to be released. As cliché as it sounds I could easily hear the blood pumping in my ears and Chloe and I's heartbeats beat in one fast pace rhythm, as I worked my arms around her small form. I parted her lips with my tongue and as her tongue entwined with her's I knew if this was my last kiss this who I wanted it to be with and I hoped the same went for her. I heard a phone ring in the distance. She pulled away from me all I could do was look into her moss green colored eyes and see that if I came back there I wasn't going to let her go. I don't know how much time had passed as I sat in what Jor-el and Zod call the Phantom Zone. It was like no darkness I had ever been in I could feel all the evil around me. The spirits of former evil doers came up to me and telling me that they knew Jor-el and that I looked like him. They said in such a sick twisted way. I started to think of the one person no matter what the situation could always brighten my day, the person who had just kissed me after deciding to stay in the riot torn city of Metropolis where any person that decided to wonder the streets would be mugged, raped, or beaten to death and I didn't want that to happen to my best friend and after the kiss I realized that she is the most important person in my life I couldn't lose her. The taunted me because they could hear my thoughts about Chloe. The all crowded around me each going around in a circle throwing rude comments about the human like emotions I carry. I saw a white light coming closer I walked past them into it knowing I was getting out of that place. I felt the great feeling of falling and I closed my eyes to take in this ecstasy. When I opened my eyes I was in the Artic Fortress of Solitude. There stood Lionel with the oracle eyes and some kind of white robes. I looked around and leaning on the wall next the platform was a shivering Chloe with a cut on her head and lip. She smiled at me softly and she looked beautiful.

I started to walk over to her when Jor-el/Lionel informed me that "Zod must be captured and put back in the Phantom Zone."

This was when Chloe finally spoke and asked "Could we use black kryptonite to get rid of Zod?" Jor-el/Lionel smiled at Chloe and gave me a look that I think said she is a keeper.

"You must have his weakness also which is also yours Kal-el that is where Ms. Sullivan comes in." As he said that I could tell Lionel was still in him somewhere because it sounded exactly like Lionel. Chloe nodded and started to walk toward me. Jor-el/Lionel gave me a nod as I took Chloe in my arms as I pressed the key in the slot and we were in the caves.

Chloe looked at me and said "I know I'm beautiful, but I need to be able to take in any amount of air." I let her go and a light blush crossed over my features.

She walked out of the stone table chamber and into the main one with all the different pictures telling the story of Naman a Kwatche legend which happens to be me. I caught up with Chloe, grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face me.

"Chloe about the kiss…?" I stuttered. An awkward silence stood in the air between us.

"Clark, I wasn't thinking straight I thought I was going to die. I was being insane and it's easier for me then most" she said with a sad smile.

"I understand why you kissed me back. I know you're lonely and I understand seeing Lana with Lex, but aren't you the one who broke up with her?" she said and all I could think was that I'm not lonely and it doesn't hurt to see Lana and Lex together.

"Look you told me last year that you didn't feel the same way about me as I did and I don't expect that to change in just over a year and besides you need to heal" she said and she was so wrong about how it took me year.

"What do expect from me?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I expect to have a best friend" she said and gave a soft grin. It was just like when we were searching for my dad, she barely gave me time to register what was going on and switched moods on me in like five seconds flat.

When we arrived outside the cave it was pitch black out. Only a few stars lit the sky. I could see the smoke rising in the distance and it's probably was from Metropolis and the reason I could see it is because I have super eyesight.

"Where are we going to get the black K?" I asked Chloe.

"Easy, I have a lead box with every type of Kryptonite that I know of in my desk at the Planet" said Chloe and truth be told that scared me a little bit that she would have all of them.

"We both know the green's come in handy when you are being controlled or paranoid" she said and raised an eyebrow at me. She must have been thinking about what happened with Simone because an overly large smirk spread over her face.

"Chloe how did you get all of those especially silver and black ones?" I asked curiously.

"Well all I had to do was go digging in Carlton Gorge" she said as if I should have known that.

"That explains the stench that one day I came by" I said chuckling.

"I didn't get just dirt and Kryptonite I got animal poop also" she said and looked away.

"Let's get going" I said before grabbing her arm. Three seconds later we were at her desk in the Daily Planet building. She opened her middle desk drawer and dug through some stuff. I saw her move a knife out of the way and what looked like a lace bra. She pulled out a 12' by 3' inch box that was made out of lead.

"Chloe was that a bra?" I asked kind of embarrassed to ask.

"I had to change here one time and I've forgot to bring it back to the dorm" she said and looked away from me and opened the box for a split second to check that they were all there.

"Chloe I want you to stay back until I signal to you. You've already been hurt because of knowing my secret I couldn't bare it to happen again" I said because it was the truth.

"Okay, but you be careful too, because he has all of the same powers you do" she said and I was not too worried.

"I'm not to worried I have years of practice and he has had half of a day. Also I'm not worried because I have Chloe Sullivan on my side" I said that and I was trying to tell her in some way how much I admire her for her bravery and loyalty to me. I trust her with my live and I hope she trust her with me.

"Who would Clark Kent be without me?" she said jokingly.

"Probably a sad boy with no friends" I said and it was the truth. The truth is I never want to think of live without her because she is the most important factor in my life.

"Let's go we have the world to safe" I said.

"You do, I'm just a little bit of a help" she said smiling at me.

"I wouldn't be able to help people with out the support of my beautiful, sarcastic, stubborn, smart, and fearless side kick" I said and I flashed her the smile that's only for her and no one else.

"Did you just call me beautiful?" she asked eyeing me with suspicion.

"We have to go, we'll talk about this later" I said before grabbing her arm and speeding to the Luthor Corp building where I suspect Zod was.

I slow to a stop when we are on top of the roof.

"I see you got out of the Phantom Zone" said a voice that was close to Lex's, but more evil.

"Humans so reliant on what the call technology which is pathetic compared to what Krypton use to be" he said turning to face me. His eyes filled with a darkness that I can only explain as pure evil and hatred.

"I see you brought a human, I need to kill something it's been a while because of being stuck in the Phantom Zone" he said an evil sneer apparent on his face.

"You won't touch her" I said stepping in front of Chloe.

"Oh I can and I will" he said with an even bigger smile.

I super speed to him and throw him against the rooftop wall.

"So predictable" said Zod standing up.

"No too much" I said super speed to the other side of the roof. Chloe opened the box with the two pieces of Kryptonite in it and Zod fell to the ground and then there was a black smoke. Two figure appeared Lex and an old guy with beard which I guessed was Zod I sped over and stabbed in the heart with the same knife Jor-el gave me before and he disappeared. Chloe closed the box and Lex fell to the ground.

"He must have fainted" I said and picked Lex up.

"He's not the only one, so did she" said pointing at an unconscious Lana.

"Let's get them back to Luthor Mansion if it still exists" I said and lifted them both over my shoulders. I grabbed onto her hand and I felt an electric spark flow through my body. I knew what it was it was, love.

I sped and stopped at the gate. The Luthor mansion looked in perfect condition. I let go of Chloe's hand and pulled at the gate lightly. It opened like butter. It probably was unlocked because the power went out and the electric is the thing that kept the gate locked.

We walked up the driveway and I saw the front door the normally when you knocked on the door one of Lex's servants answer the door and escorts you to Lex's huge study.

The door unlatched as I twisted the handle. It was quite as a tomb. The only sounds were our footsteps and all four of heartbeats and breaths.

We walked into his study and you could see all the ancient artifacts hung on the wall. The fake sword that was from one of Lex's favorite movies gleamed on the wall. When I was put under a deep slumber I had the weirdest dream ever because at the start I went skinny dipping with Lana, which doesn't sound as appealing no that I realize that Chloe is so much better then Lana. The next part was even less realistic, Chloe had gotten rid of her pride and glory the Wall of Weird and told me that she knew about Lana and I's 'Blue Lagoon' moment. She said she was okay with Lana and me. That was like the most realistic part of the dream. Then I went to the mansion in the dream and apparently Lex was angry with me about not telling him about my secret and he went to slice me with the sword and flung into pieces like everything else does when it hits me.

Chloe walked over to his desk as I set Lex and Lana on the couch.

We both uncertain what to do next, but I figured we better head back to the Fortress to see what we can do next about the world and the chaos.

She looked at me with a sad smile knowing what was happening to the world. The walk back to the gate was quite and very awkward because I was trying to find the words to tell her that I didn't want to give up on the possibility of us having a romantic relationship.

I looked at her and she grabbed onto my arm and I sped us to the caves. It was even darker in there then before, but I could navigate us through. The stone table sparkled in the darkness.

I placed the key in the slot and the bright light came. It engulfed us and once again for the second time that night I was standing on the platform, but this time with the love my life and the woman of dreams holding my hand.

As soon as she let go I felt like the warmth was gone from my hand.

"You have returned this planet back to the order of things by putting Zod back, but Kal-el your adoptive mother and Ms. Sullivan's cousin are about to fall to their deaths in an airplane that was piloted by Brainiac" said Jor-el/ Lionel.

"Where?" was the only word the escaped my lips.

"I think about a few miles off the coast" he said with uncertainty.

Before I knew what was happening I was running and I was below the plane as it came down. I caught it and held it there for a moment before I turned and faced the other way and sped back toward the fortress. Running faster then almost anything I ran and pulled opens the side door of the plane. I pulled my mother and Lois who were both unconscious over my shoulders and sped out of the plane and ran on the water. It was a great experience that I hadn't felt before. I stopped and stood next to Chloe who had only taken two short breaths in the time it took me to safe two of the most important people in our lives.

Even though most times Lois Lane annoyed me, she had also grown on me and I kind of saw her as the sibling I never had. Chloe had once said we fought like brother and sister. She had told me that after Lois and I had fought over who would open the peanut butter jar so we could make PB&JS, while we were arguing about it Chloe had opened the jar and made three PB&JS she said she sat there chewing on her and tried not to drop to the floor in a fit of giggles.

Lois had even made me a birthday cake. Birthdays weren't my thing because it wasn't really my birthday. The cake was harder then even cement. Most people that know Lois know that her cooking skills are even worse then mine. I will give her a point or two for effort. It needs to be explained to me how someone can even mess up with such natural ingredients and end up with something so abnormal.

Chloe thinks it's a family thing because the only person who knows how to cook more then easy macaroni is her who had started a cooking class at the beginning of the school year. Met U offers so many different classes that it takes ten pages just to list the electives and that's not even including the sport classes they offer. Central Kansas only offers a page worth of electives because it based in the smallest town in Kansas and that saying allot because most people call Kansas a wasteland. It is called Smallville.

She gave me a warm smile of appreciation for saving the life of her cousin and surrogate sister. I was so glad my mother was okay because I wouldn't know what to do without her. I've already lost my father because I thought I loved Lana. I can now easily see my life without her, but my father and my mother I can't. I miss my dad so much. You never realize how much you need and appreciate someone until they're gone.

I used to not understand what my reason for being sent here. I sent to be loved and to love in return. I couldn't have wished for better parents. My parents have taught me how to be kind, respectful, to listen, how to love someone to the fullest extent, and just about everything else.

I wish my father know that I loved him very much and that I respected him more then any other person.

It's been two weeks since Chloe and I saved the world from a technology virus and spirit more evil than I have ever seen. We never really talked about me calling her beautiful because she seemed to avoid the subject. The only one close is the body that Zod took over, Lex. He has done some things I don't want to think about because they have to do all with meteors and testing them on people. I've always had a fear of being a lab rat because they found out about my secret and tested stuff on me.

I enter the Daily Planet front doors at a slow walking pace. The building looks so much better because it isn't on fire or coming down like it was two weeks ago. I walk down the stairs and the window panel for the basement looks like it hasn't been hit by the car that almost killed Chloe.

I walk to Chloe's desk which from some reason has a huge bouquet of flowers on it. I see Chloe hidden halfway by the flowers typing at her computer as usual.

"Hey" I say and I've been barely able to say more the one symbol words to her since what happened with Zod and everything.

"Hey Clark what brings you to the famous Daily Planet building?" she asks as if nothing is different between us, but it is because of that passionate kiss we shared.

"I came to see a reporter by the name of Chloe Sullivan, oh wait that's you" I say in the longest sentence I've said to her in a week.

"So who are the flowers from?" I ask raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"No one that you know besides it's just a curtsey message from someone I interviewed for a story" she says and I can tell that she lying to me.

"Okay then let's see what the card says" I say and I go into super speed and grab the card.

"Clark you just did that in front of three people" she says sending me a glare, probably because she doesn't want me to read it.

_Chloe,_

_We haven't seen each other in more then three years and I would like to talk about what happened that night and why I left. Meet me at Oliver's a block away from the Planet at eight. I will be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_The Daily Planet's new photographer Jimmy Olsen._

"Chloe who is this Jimmy and what happened three years ago?" I asked very suspicious.

"Clark you shouldn't even know anything about it instead you decided to invade my personal privacy" she says and I can hear the anger laced in her voice and I can see it in her eyes.

"Chloe, please I want to know" I say giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Two conditions, first no talking until I'm finished and second no pity or awkward looks" she says.

"Okay" I say agreeing to the conditions.

"It all started the summer you left for Metropolis and I started my internship at the Daily Planet. When I got there I met Jimmy Olsen an inspiring photographer. He was cute, smooth talking, rich, and charming nothing like any of the guys I had dated previously. We got assigned together. We flirted a lot. Finally a month later just shortly after I found you I asked him on a date. We went to the movie. He picked the movie and some how he knew just in that short time what I liked. We went out for another month and it was just about time for both of us to go back home. The night before we both left for home we got caught up in the moment and we ended up having sex." She says and I know my jaw has hit the floor and my eyes have bugged out in surprise.

"Chloe I'm surprised" I say and she sends a glare my way.

"Clark you promised not to talk and don't looked so surprised that a guy finds me attractive because as much as you think of me as your best friend, I am a girl. I woke the next morning and he was gone. He didn't leave a note or anything. I haven't seen him since then, but I'm only going to tell him off for leaving after taking one of the most precious things from me" she says and I'm shocked.

"Chloe, I'm sorry" I say giving her a sad smile.

"Clark I told you not to feel sorry for me, I kind of had it coming to me because I should have known that no guy will ever find me date worthy. As in the words of the famous bald billionaire I'm never going to get a real boyfriend and I'm way to over protective of my friends" she says. Why would Lex say something like that to Chloe?

"Did Lex really say that?" I ask because I really want to know.

"Something along those lines" she says and just shrugs at me and turns back to her computer.

"Why would he say that to you?" I ask her.

"Well I found Lex and Lana kind of looking like they were going to kiss. I went and confronted Lex about and I kind of threatened him. His response was to throw those insults and his own threat at me." She says.

"Chloe, Lex doesn't have the right to say that to you" I say.

"Clark, I did threat him" she says brushing it off. I give her the 'why brushing this off' look.

"Clark, okay… it hurt my feelings, is that what you want hear. It hurt because it's the truth" she says.

"Chloe it not true and I didn't want to hear that it hurt your feelings because I don't think you should listen to what Lex has to say because he has always lied about everything" I say.

"Normally it wouldn't have even effected me, but it always been a touchy subject with me like almost every other woman in the world" she says and it the truth from what I've seen from woman in my life.

"Chloe there's nothing wrong with have something affect you, it how you guys function" I say.

"What happened to being fearless" she says.

"Being fearless is does not mean you can't show emotions, you know that" I say.

"Yeah, well I better get going, or else I'll never get the chance to tell that slim ball off" she says.

Chloe's Pov

I cross the street toward Oliver's which a fancy Italian restaurant is. I'm glad today was the day I put on a nice skirt and a blouse today because I don't think I would have looked good enough to dine in this restaurant. Even though I'm not going to stay all the way through because as soon as I hear his lame excuse and tell him what he did to me I'm out of there and back to the dorm for a dose of double chocolate cookie dough ice cream which I bought to be used because of the Kent and Lang break up to help Lana through, but she never ate it because she thought one of many reason Clark broke up with her was because she was to fat. I love the girl to death, but come on I'm at least two inches taller then her and ten pounds heavier.

I walk up and pull the handle of the stained glass door and enter into a decently sized foyer. A man about the age of thirty three stands behind the host podium with sleek backed white blonde hair that has more gel then Frank the mathematician at prom with his cousin as his date.

"I'm here to meet Jimmy Olsen, is he here yet?" I ask the gel guy.

"Right this way Miss" he says his voiced laced with a fake Italian accent.

I followed him threw an archway into the most beautiful dining room I have ever been in. The light fixture is made out of pure crystal and the color of walls is this yellow color that makes me feel like I'm in warm and comfortable environment.

I followed him to the back of the room which is probably the private room for rich customers like Jimmy.

The lighting in this backroom was softer then one in the main room, making it seem more romantic.

Sitting on the other side of the room is Jimmy Olsen the man who had been my boyfriend for the longest. Clark would win out if it hadn't been for the comment that night at the Talon after Lana and I had been played by Ian. He said those words with no regrets at all 'Well, first we can stop treating me like the jealous boyfriend, since none of us have actually dated. You want to be friends, let's be friends' that was before the decided to take their first try at a relationship which ended after Clark returned from his exile to Metropolis.

His blonde hair was still spiked up like it was the first time a saw him across the bullpen, normal he would be wearing a blue dress shirt with black pants and shoes, tonight on the other hand he was wearing a tux. He held a single pink rose. He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes that were filled with happiness and begging for forgiveness. Maybe I wouldn't be telling him off because when I was with Jimmy I felt about the second happiest I've ever felt in my life, the first being Clark asking me to the dance because that would be opening another can of worms that doesn't need to be opened.

"Hi" I say feeling the awkwardness of situation.

"Hello, Chloe, you look just or more beautiful then you did three years ago" he says and stands and takes my hand.

"Thank you" I say blushing because it's not very often when a man let alone anyone compliments me.

I sit down across from him and he sit as well.

"Let me jump to the point here. Why didn't you leave a note or anything before you left me?" I asks because I want to hopefully here a good excuse instead of a bad one which means I will have to leave here angry with him and myself because I missed out on a good boyfriend.

"You remember my room was three down from yours, right" he says and takes the napkin off the table and puts it on his lap and I follow suit.

"Yeah and your point is?" I say and I know that was rude.

"Well my father called my cell phone which was in my pants pocket, he was down in the lobby ready to come pick me up, so I got out of bed and tried not to wake you will I put my clothes on. I knew he would only be a few minutes until he came upstairs so I had to run to my room. I didn't even think about a note and I'm sorry, will you be able to forgive me" he says and I understand his reasons.

"Yes Jimmy, you are forgiven" I say and he breaks in to a bright smile.

"Would you do be the honor as to be my girlfriend" he says and how can I not say no to that especially since I'm finally getting over Clark.

"It would be my pleasure kind sir" I say and smile brightly at him.

Clark's Pov

I walk into the Daily Planet the next day and into the first floor offices, Chloe had been the one to delivery the story on the black out to Ms. Khan first without any mention of me or the alien intelligence that made it and released it, so Ms. Khan had no choice, but to give Chloe reporter stasis instead of her still being an intern.

I see Chloe running around her desk chasing a guy with spiky dirty blonde hair who is holding a c.d.

"Jimmy I like the song so give it back" she says her eyes pleading, but I can also see happiness in them.

"Only if you give me a kiss" he says, put the c.d. down on her desk and goes around the desk to her.

"Aren't you suppose to be taking pictures of the dog show right now" she says and looks at her watch.

"I don't have to leave until three" he says and flashes her a smile which she returns.

"Okay" she mumbles under her breath. She pulls his head down and claims his lips in one swift motion. He's about 5' 6 so she doesn't have to stand on her tip toes to kiss him. As she kisses I feel anger at myself for letting her go and jealousy because that is suppose to be me not him. I feel like I can't breath and like I'm stabbed in the heart with a jagged edged Kryptonite blade which is stabbing me over and over again. I'm sure if I was a girl I would be balling right now. I love her so much, but I can't have her because her heart belongs to this Jimmy guy. I want to me the own to hold her slender frame against me and give her the kiss she deserves.

They break away and Chloe sees me and smiles softly.

"Clark, what are you doing here?" she says and backs out of this Jimmy guy's arms. She is blushing a light pink color probably because I caught them kissing which makes me livid.

"I just came to visit my best friend" I say and that is a lie because she's more then just my best friend.

"Clark Kent this is Jimmy Olsen" she says and smoothes out her white and green striped shirt.

"Wow they grow 'em big in Kansas don't they" says Jimmy.

"He drinks a lot of his farm fresh milk don't you Clark" she says and gives me a side smile.

"Yeah I do" I say and smile my smile that is only for her.

"So I've heard a lot about you and how you've helped Chloe solve some of the Wall of Weird cases" he says that and I look at Chloe and wonder how much she's told this guy.

"I better get going I have a dog show to take pictures of" he says and pick up a digital camera that was sitting on Chloe's desk.

"Nice to finally meet Chloe's best friend" he says and reaches for my hand to shake it. I shake his hand and I know I shock it pretty hard because he pulls back and I can see the pain written on his face.

"I'll see you around eight, babe" he says and plants a soft kiss on Chloe's cheek.

Chloe watched Jimmy walk out the door and then turned to me.

"Babe?" I ask because a friend can't call a friend that.

"My boyfriend call me whatever he wants to Clark" I say and my heart breaks into two, then into a million pieces.

"Your boyfriend?" I ask.

"Clark do you seriously think I would have kissed the guy if he wasn't" she says raising her eyebrow at me. Come on Chloe, are you forgetting the fact that we shared the most passionate kiss in my short life and last I checked we aren't dating, not that I don't want us to be.

"What exactly do you know about Jimmy" I ask.

"Clark don't go into protector mode just yet, I know him he wouldn't hurt me" she says and looks away from me.

"Chloe almost every time you date a guy it ends up with them trying kill you, sorry for being worried" I say and it annoys me that she thinks I shouldn't worry.

"Clark what I would be worried about is Lana because she and Lex are getting quit serious" she says and I know she's avoiding the subject.

"Nice change of subject" I say crossing my arms over my chest.

"Clark this is the first really boyfriend I have ever had so excuse me if I don't want you checking on me every five seconds" she says and I can't help it because I want Jimmy gone so I can be with Chloe.

"Sorry" I say.

"Clark I'm not going to break if he dumps me because we all know he will since I tend to send guys running for the hills or to Bell Reeve" she says and sits down at her desk. Why does she think that of herself? She must have low self esteem when it comes to guys, which makes me sad because Chloe should be able to get guys attention. She is so beautiful. Why I am I think that, I want to be that guy who notices her and treasures her.

"So what has the saver of the world Clark Kent here for? An update on Smallville's beauty and her relationship with a bald billionaire or is there someone needing help?" she asks in her typical Chloe tone.

"Neither of those, can't I come and see what Chloe Sullivan investigative reporter is up to?" I ask.

"Well I guess" she says shrugging her shoulders.

"Do you want to take a break from whatever you're doing and get a coffee with me" I say trying to get her to place where we can talk more privately.

"Clark I can't I have this article to finish I'm on a deadline and Jimmy already thinks there is something going on between us that isn't, so I don't want to be wrongly accused and then dumped" she says and is this guy thinks she would do something like that I think she should dump him.

"Clark I think you need to step away for awhile so I can get the feel of this new relationship" she says and I feel my heart break a little bit.

"Okay, Chloe" I say and I'm only agreeing to make her happy.

"Bye Clark I'll see you this weekend when I come to visit" she says and smiles softly.

"Chloe do you want to come over for dinner on Saturday? Maddie is coming" I say.

"Sure I would love to" she says and smiles her bright smile that I haven't seen in quit awhile because I think Chloe is truly happy.

"Bye Chloe" I say and I walk out of the office and into the Daily Planet lobby which is busy with people.

I walk out the door and turn to my right toward the small café that is around the corner.

I wonder what this Jimmy guy has that makes him so attractive? I might not know because I'm a guy and I think my jealousy might blind me to see some of his good qualities. I don't understand why Jimmy thinks there is something going on with Chloe besides friendship is because he's heard about all the time Chloe and I spend at the Daily Planet together or how we used to at the Torch. Not that I don't want there to be more then just friendship. This guy needs to trust Chloe because as long as I've known Chloe she would never do that to anyone.

I turn the corner of the street. I look up at the clock to know when I have to be home to do afternoon chores. I hear a thump and I've ran into a woman about my age with dark brown hair. She has dropped her books. I pick one up and she finally looks up and the last person I would expect to see.

"Clark what are you doing here?" she asks surprised as she books away in her book bag.

"I came to see Chloe and I'm going to get a coffee" I say.

"How are you, Lana?" I ask.

"I'm really happy" she says fixing her book bag on her shoulder.

"Clark you don't look so well" she says.

"Well physically I'm fine, emotional not so much" I say.

"Clark I was so angry at you a few weeks ago and I'm sorry. Can we be friends?" she asks.

"Sure, Lana" I say and smile.

"So what is the problem?" she asks.

"How about we get a coffee and discuss my problem" I say.

"Okay Clark" she says and we turn and walk toward the café.

"So it seems to me like you had the expression I lost the love of my life to some guy" she says.

"You right that was what I was thinking" I says and a blush rises onto my cheeks.

"Clark you told me you didn't love me, don't pull that I want you back crap on me because for once in my life I'm truly happy" she says and I can see the anger on her face.

"Lana that look wasn't about you" I say as we into the café.

"Who then?" she asks and then I can see the realization hit her.

"Clark is that why you broke up with me?" she asks crossing her arms over chest as she interrogates me.

"No not at all Lana, I just realized that I thought I loved you as more then a friend, but maybe I haven't for awhile" I say and she smiles softly at me because I think she realizes she didn't love me either.

"I guess I was just hurt that night because I felt like I wasn't worth of your love Clark" she says as we wait in line to order.

"Lana you know I love you, but more like as friend now" I say as we make it to the front.

"What would you like?" says the bald guy from behind the counter.

"I'll have a medium cup roasted blend" I say.

"What would like?" I ask looking at Lana.

"Clark I can pay for my own drink" she says.

"I think I owe you at least a drink" I say.

"Okay" she says and turns to look at the guy.

"Can I have a medium latte with a shot of raspberry syrup and no fat milk, please" she says and how can you not tell she worked at coffee shop before with a line like that.

"Sure coming right up" he says and smiles at Lana.

"That will be $4.75" he says and I pull my wallet out of my pocket and hand a five dollar. He hands a quarter back which I put in the Saint Jude's jar that is sitting on the counter.

"So tell me how you realized that you were in love with Chloe" she says as if she isn't surprised.

"Well it all started with Lex getting those powers and then black out" I say and we sit down at a table outside with our drinks.

"Clark you're stalling" she says and she dose know be pretty well for not knowing my secret.

"I went to find Chloe and she was at the daily planet obviously, it was a riot already and she was busy trying to figure out what was causing it. I had to leave to go find my mom and she wanted to stay, but I argued about if she should come with me. Which she wouldn't and then she said she didn't know if she would see me again and then she kissed me. All it took for me to realize it was a really kiss with no meteor rock involved" I say.

"Wow" she says and I can tell she is surprised Chloe would do something like that.

"I know it caught me of guard too" I say.

"So what did she say about it afterward?" asks Lana after taking a long sip of her latte.

"It was just like Spring Formal she blew it off and said it didn't mean anything" I say.

"Let me guess she changed emotions on you in like two second and then she wouldn't let you look at her" says Lana.

"How did you know?" I ask and that probably made me sound dumb.

"Clark she does it to me too. She did it me when we were talking about her argument with Lex" she says.

"Why do you think she does it?" I ask.

"To hide what she really feeling because it hard for her to let the guard around her heart down" she says and that makes sense.

"Like a mask or façade" I sate.

"Clark she scared of getting hurt and that is kind of our faults" she says.

"Lana it isn't your fault it is mine" I say and I look down at my shoes because I feel so ashamed of myself because of all the hurt I caused Chloe.

"Clark I knew how she felt or still feels about you and I ignored it and cared only about mine. I feel so ashamed about it because all this time it should have been you and her not you and me" she says and I believe she truly feels sorry for what she has done to Chloe over the years.

"Clark I must say though if you want to be with Chloe you have a lot of making up for to do because do you know how low I think Chloe's self esteem about you is she has been telling herself since day one that you will never love her like that" she says.

"Don't you know she has a boyfriend?" I ask.

"Yeah, but Clark she thinks she has strong feelings for Jimmy which I really don't thinks she does, she may like him, but that is it. What I think is that she trying really hard to get over her feelings for you" says Lana and I can tell Lana would probably make a good therapist or advice columnist.

"Lana I can tell that you have gotten to know Chloe in a totally different way then me because you are the girl best friend and I am the guy" I say.

"Clark you do know her as well as I do it just that you have to think of what her actions mean a little more then I do just because you are a guy and it doesn't come natural" she says and that makes me feel bad.

"Hey!" I say annoyed.

"Clark, most guys including you don't understand women's feelings because it a fact that most guys don't understand their own feelings which makes it even harder to understand women" she says and I believe it.

"Where did you hear that?" I ask curiously.

"Ever women knows it is something that you learn over time especially when you are in high school" she says.

"High school is defiantly a learn experience in more then one way" I say.

"There were so many things we learned back there that are going to be life lessons" she says and I a lot of them were more then just math or science.

"To tell you the truth Lana, our relationship back then taught me a lot of things on relationships for future use and reference" I say.

"I know we were kids back then trying to make something work that wasn't" she says because it has been so long since our first try at a relationship. In these few years between we have both grown up a fair amount.

"Clark you deserve to be happy like I am. I'm going to help you get Chloe" she says and I smile brightly at her.

"Lana you don't have to do that. You shouldn't have to, this is my fight to win" I say.

"Clark I want to help you both because I care about you and I care about Chloe" she says and she smiles at me.

"Thank you so much Lana" I say.

"You shouldn't be thanking me because if it wasn't for me you and Chloe would have been together in the first place" says Lana.

"Lana how exactly are you going to be helping me, anyway" I asks raising an eyebrow at her.

"Well there are a few things that Chloe has on her computer that I can show you and explain to you" she says.

"But how are you going to get away with that when I bet Chloe has a password blocking private stuff like that?" I ask.

"Chloe is not the only one who knows how to hack a computer" she says and smirks.

"Some how I don't believe that" I say.

"Okay so I know her password because it's the same one she had on the computer in the torch" says Lana.

"Let me guess it's the same one that she used so that no one could get into her old wall of weird files on her computer" I ask.

"Yeah it because she took the hard drive out of her terminal at the torch and put it in her laptop" she says.

"That explains how she hacked into the Luthor Corp. database so easily" I say and I regret it because I just basically told Lex that Chloe found out about level three.

"That doesn't surprise me to much, I think Lex knows that Chloe's done it before" says Lana.

"Clark let's head back to my dorm room and I'll show all the stuff that basically shouts that Chloe's in love with you" she says and I'm not so sure about that.

"Lana are you sure want to do this because she could find out and I don't want to lose my chances and I'm sure you still want her to be your best friend" I say.

"She not going to find out because she rarely opens that folder because she doesn't think she needs to anymore because of Jimmy and the fact that we were boyfriend and girlfriend for a very long" she says and I think I understand what she means.

"I think I know what you mean. Are you saying basically that when we were together she gave up hope and didn't want to think about it and now that she with Jimmy she wants to focus on him and their relationship?" I ask.

"Exactly. Clark she doesn't want to even admit that she still loves you because both she doesn't think you love her like she does you and she trying to move on, which I believe isn't working" she says.

"I haven't been the one to prove her wrong and that is my fault" I say taking another big gulp of coffee.

"You will just have to prove it to her in some way" she says.

"I hope I can, it's just I owe her so much, Lana" I say.

"I know, Clark" she says.

"Let's go because I have got to get Smallville by six-thirty for dinner" she says and we stand up and grab our coffee cups.

As we leave the café I look over at Lana and I see that Lana really wants to help and that makes me feel like a have a chance with Chloe because I have one of the people that know her best helping me with stuff that I don't know or understand about Chloe's actions and emotions.

"I'm sure Lex has a gourmet meal in the progress for the lovely Ms. Lang" I say as we cross the street toward Met U classes.

"Truth be told I never know what we are going to have because when you sit down at the table they'll ask what you want and they seem to know exactly how I like whatever I ask for" she says and that doesn't surprise me to much.

"That doesn't surprise me too much" I say as we walk into Lily hall which is where Lana and Chloe's dorm room.

"It's kind of a rich people thing, I guess" said Lana as we climb the flight of stairs that leads to the second story where their room is.

"Most likely" I say as we come to her doorway and she pulls her key out of the front pocket of her book bag.

She opens the door and as always Chloe's wall is covered with about half the newspaper clipping that previously hung on the wall in the Torch. That's one of the things I love about Chloe is that she never gives looking for a story. To a normal person it may seem that there is nothing left to find to complete the story, but Chloe knows there is always something hidden, still waiting to be found.

"I see she added the vampire incident" says Lana as I close the door behind me and she pulls Chloe's laptop out of its case.

"That's was your new boyfriend fault" I say turning and looking at the wall.

"Clark will you get off Lex back about that kind of stuff" she says.

"Sorry, Lana it just Chloe told me about what Lex said to her and it's totally not true" I say.

"I think what Lex was trying to say was that the reason she hasn't had a real big relationships because in stopping Lex and I from starting a relationship she was protecting you. Clark she has stood by you since she first met you in eighth grade. Clark I think you owe it to her to let her have this relationship. She waited for you to feel the same way about her for six years I think you could hold off for a few months" she says and she is right.

"You're right Lana" I say as she walks over to me with Chloe's bright yellow government military computer.

"Alright let's see what we got here" she says opening the computer and turning it on.

The desktop comes up and Lana clicks on the start and press 'my computer'. Lana clicked on the folders. Three files come up. A Daily Planet one, the Torch, and Wow and Private files. She slicks on it and the log in box come up. Password please it says. I try to look over Lana shoulder see, but she shifts so I can't see. I x-ray and see that she types in 'gdmbf' I wonder what that means.

It says twenty files sit in the folder nineteen of them are Wow files and the last must be of the other stuff. Lana clicks on the File that says Clark. Three things sit in that folder. The first being a video. She clicks on it and Chloe appears on the screen.

_"I don't even know where to start. I know you must have a million questions…but I don't know how many answer I can give you. If you're watching this, it means I'm probably dead. You were always the one good thing in my life…and if I didn't tell you enough, I care about you more then you'll ever know. Please find out who did this, Clark. You're the only one who can."_ The Chloe on the screen reached and turned the camera off.

Lana closed the video and opened the next thing which is a word document.

"This is from when you were Clark and don't feel bad about this, but when you started to wake up you called out my name" she says

_Clark,_

_I want to let you in on a secret, Clark. I'm not who you think I am. In fact my disguise is so thin I'm surprised you haven't seen right through me. I'm the girl of your dreams masquerading as your best friend. Sometimes I want to rip off this façade like I did at Spring Formal. But I can't because you'll get scared and you'll run away again. So I decided that it's better to live with a lie than expose my true feelings. My dad told me there are two types of girls-the ones you grow out of and the ones you grow into. I really hope I'm latter. I may not be the one you love today, but I'll let you go for now, hoping one day you'll fly back to me. Because I think you're worth the wait_

"I think I remember bits in piece of what she said and I know you told me not to feel guilty, but how can I not when I've constantly broken the heart of the woman I love" I say and I realize something.

"Lana that night at the Talon you said some people are better with words, you were talking about Chloe, but how did you even know about this letter?" I ask suspiciously.

"I knew because I was picking up the programs for the benefit when I found the letter crumbled up in the trash next to her desk. It was pink printer paper that I had in my room so I assumed it was mine, but when I opened up and read it was Chloe's way of pouring out her feelings to you and the reason I know about you calling out my name is she hinted to me about it when I walked in, but I didn't really know until after Chloe found me looking around at her computer. I found the Spring Formal pictures and I told her to tell you how she felt, but she told be exactly what I already knew, that she poured her heart out and in you unconscious state you called out my name" she says.

"I think I called out your name because you were the last person I saw while I was conscious" I say.

"But that not the point, the point is that Chloe has major insecurity issues when it comes to you" she says.

"I have really given her a good reason not too, Lana she watched my fantasizes about you, date you, and talk about my problems with you and tell her much I was in love with you" I say and put my face in my hands and all I feel right now at myself is anger and I feel so much respect for Chloe for taking all of the hurt she has received from me in stride.

"Clark it not like it not like it isn't a common mistake because as the teachers always said you learn from your mistakes" says Lana and she is right.

"I better go because you have a long drive ahead of you" I say.

"Clark, feel free to give me a call if you need anything or just feel like talking" she says as I lean on the doorframe.

" I will and thank you again, Lana, you have given me a reason to believe that maybe someday in the future I can be with Chloe" I say and stand up straight and smile brightly at her.

"Clark what are you doing here?" asks the beautiful voice of Chloe.

"Chloe" I say turning around to find Chloe with her book bag hanging over her shoulder.

"Lana, are you heading out to Smallville, now?" she asks Lana as Lana walks past me.

"Yeah I'll see you later tonight" she says walking out into the hallway.

We both watched Lana walk away and down the hall way.

Chloe walks into the room and I close the door behind me.

"Clark I can't believe you would even think of having Lana cheat on Lex with you" she says and she jumping to conclusions, big time.

"Chloe that not what happened" I say.

"Then what was the lovey-dovey, stare into to each other eyes, uh?" she asks crossing her arms over her chest with a questioning look.

"We weren't Chloe we were just talking about the fact that we want to be friends again" I say shoving my hands in my pocket. My mother says I do this when I'm nervous or impatient. I believe right now I'm nervous because Chloe is one of the people who knows when I'm lying to her and I don't want her to think that I'm still interested in Lana.

"Clark, I'm glad you are trying to make things better between you because you guys break up wasn't the cleanest, I've ever seen" she says and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"I better go I have afternoon chores to do" I say and walk toward her. I lean down and kiss her softly on the head like I do most of the time except I want to lean farther down and kiss her soft silky lips, but I can't.

"I'll see you in a few days" she says as I walk out the door.

As I speed home I wonder why Chloe seemed to think I was telling the truth, well it is, but not the whole truth. I normally do tell the half truth to Lois and Lana not Chloe. Maybe she isn't noticing it as much because Jimmy and being happy is fogging her observation skills. The problem is I want her to be observant, so she can see that I'm in love with her. She doesn't think I can be, but if she knew the truth, I hope she wouldn't still be with Jimmy. Not that I don't deserve to wait for her because she waited for me to love her for more than six years. Chloe is the strongest person I know emotionally because she has taken the pain from my blows to her heart and hiding her feelings for me like I hid my secret from the people I care about the most. Alicia wanted people to look at her strange so she went and tried to expose me, by telling Chloe. What she didn't know and what I also didn't know was that Chloe was in love with me. I hope she could still be, but have I given her a reason to still be, but have I given her reason to still be. I hope I can be able to give her a reason and a reason to believe that I am in love with her. I think I could of a few good reasons, but they may not be very good to Chloe. Lana will help me with a good reason. I want to be able to send her flowers and she likes. If could find an engagement ring I would send it to her. She would have no idea who sent if I didn't explain what she means to me. I would feel so heart broken if she thinks it would from Jimmy. First of all, I think the guy likes her, but doesn't love her at least not yet. Maybe he will come to the recollection that it isn't going to work between them, but that is just me a guy who is madly in love with a girl who is wishing. The problem is that this could be me obsessing over another a girl like I did with Lana. I don't, it because I feel such a different feeling when I'm near her than Lana and it feels better and brighter. Like Chloe is. I've never wanted to send flowers and gifts to Lana. Maybe I didn't have something to prove to Lana and I do to Chloe, but maybe it also that I think she deserves what ever she wants. The only thing that she wants and already has, Jimmy. The first boyfriend that hasn't tried to kill her, yet. I'll give it two weeks before something happens.

"Clark how was your day?" asked my mom as I walk into the door. It is one of the first times in along time she has been home before nine.

"Mom, you are home" I state.

"Lois pushed me out the door saying I needed a break and she going to take care of everything for the rest of day. You have no idea how good Lois has been to me as my Chief of Staff, I owe her so much" says my mother resting her arms on island.

"Mom, Lois is happy with just being there for you because you are like the mother she never had" I say and walk over to stand next to her.

"Clark, are you feeling okay because you just said something sincere about Lois?" asks my mom looking playfully concerned.

"Mom, I'm fine I'm just noticing that I don't treat some people nicely enough" I say and I'm mostly talking about Chloe because I've ignored her and abused her friendship to get help with my relationship.

"I have the feeling you aren't talking about Lois" she says turning and look more directly at me.

"No, I'm not even though I am mean to Lois is not at all who I'm talking about" I say.

"Start from the being and don't leave anything out" she says.

"You know how you told me after I broke up with Lana, that maybe somewhere deep inside of me I knew she wasn't the one. Well it wasn't deep down it was just below the surface waiting to come out" I say.

"Clark, I'm sorry it didn't work out for you, but as I told Lois maybe you have to be able to go through the bad relationships to find the right one and the right person" she says and my mother is so wise in the way of relationship because she had to be the almost fairy tale, but they had their hardships and problems. Every relationship should have problems or else it isn't a real one.

"Does figuring out that Lana wasn't the one have anything to do with seeing her and Lex together?" she asks and I have to say she is coming pretty close to the real reason.

"Mom I felt like I couldn't breath, but because I have these abilities I can live without air" I say smiling brightly.

"Clark, are you saying you are over Lana?" she asks quite surprised.

"Mom, I have been for a while now" I say.

"Clark are you sure because you were in love her" says my mom looking at me curiously.

"I thought I was mom, but it turns out I was just trying to hold on to the one thing that I pretended was perfect" I say.

"Maybe it was my way of seeing that possible humans can be perfect. Which means to be that I would stick out more" I say.

"Clark if we were all perfect, live would be quite boring" she said and smiles at me.

"You're right" I say and smile at her.

"Get your butt outside so I can cook dinner" she says shooing me out the door.

I walk out the door and I feel a little better already because my mom seemed to be happy about me not loving Lana anymore. I think she thinks I finally let go of my first love and I'm ready to find a woman that I don't have don't lie to because I feel open enough with them to tell them.

I don't know if I should tell my mom about Chloe because she has always been very protective of Chloe because Chloe is the daughter she never had. Well Lois is too, but she knows Chloe so much better.

Ten minutes later

"Clark, dinner ready" says my mother at standing behind the screen door with her apron on.

"Coming, mom" I saw pulling my work gloves off. I set them down on the tractor. I walk slowly because I'm ready to tell my mom about Chloe, but not at the same time.

"So where'd you go after classes today?' she asks.

"I went to see Chloe at the Planet, but she was busy so. I went to get coffee myself, but I ran into Lana and we talked and decided we were going to try to be friends again" I say pushing my now cold mashed potatoes.

"Clark, what is wrong, you aren't eating very much?" she asks and I didn't notice I'm not eating I'm to busy replaying her kiss with Jimmy and her kiss with me in my head.

"I'm just depressed about something that is all" I say avoiding making eye contact with my mom.

"Clark, what's up, talk to me, I'm your mother" she says and I lift my head to look at her.

"Mom I saw the really love my life kissing another guy and it was like being stabbed with kryptonite dagger in the heart and feeling like I couldn't breath" I say.

"Let me see if I get what you're saying. Before you were saying that when seeing Lana and Lex together you felt like you couldn't breath, but with this girl and her boyfriend kissing was like you couldn't live without the air because the kryptonite feeling makes you vulnerable" she says smiling sadly at me.

"Exactly, I can't live without her, mom, but she doesn't want me anymore" I say and my mom is smiling, why is she smiling?

"Mom what are smiling about?" I ask looking at her confused.

"It just that you finally realize you have feelings for Chloe and Clark as much as it hurts for you to see this guy and Chloe together put what you are feeling and imagine feeling that for six long years" she says and I feel so guilty.

"Why would that make you happy?" I ask my mother confused.

"Clark, Chloe is like the daughter I never had and she finally got the thing she has wished for the most, but the sad thing is right now Chloe is trying really hard to fall out of love with you, but you have to prove to her that you are worth loving and that she is worthy of your love and that you are truly in love with her" says my mom.

"Mom, how do I do that, she told me that she needed space from so she could get use to her new relationship" I say.

"You don't have to be in Metropolis to send Chloe letters that express what you have locked up in here" she says reaching over the table and places her hand over my heart.

"You right mom, but how do I do it so that she doesn't know that I'm sending them until I want her to?" I ask.

"You might need to go see a man with the last name Luthor?" I ask.

"Which one?" I ask.

"Lex because that would also prove to him that you aren't after Lana" I say.

"Lex already knows about me new love for Chloe because Lana and I bumped into each other and we talked and she and I decided to be friends again. She is going to help with Chloe" I say and stand up with my half eaten plate of food.

"Clark, you will find a way to prove your love to Chloe, just give it time" says my mom.

"Mom, I don't want give it time I want her now" I say stopping my foot on the ground. I saw some of the floorboard move.

"Clark she waited for six year you can wait a few a few weeks" she says and looks at me with a look that says 'if you love her you will wait'.

"You and Lana are both right it's just I want repair the damage I have done and give her all the things she deserves" I say.

"Clark, just think about what I said and think about what you want to say to Chloe" she says as I hand her my plate to wash off.

"I will and there are a lot of things I can say to Chloe, but one that is most important" I say to my mother.

"I know Clark, but you go spend some time thinking about what has happened today, while I wash the dishes" she says and looks towards the barn through the window.

"Thanks mom" I say as I turn to walk out of the kitchen door.

Is just me or is it ironic that as soon as I figure out I'm in love with Chloe; she is trying to fall out of love with me. If I could just give her one kiss, it could express all my feelings for her.

I better go see Lex, so I can send the first love letter in the series that I'm going to send her.

I am going to send tulips the first time because they are her favorite type of flower. I want the amount of flowers to get bigger and the flowers to get more exotic. Until it get to the point that it barely fits on her desk. That is when there is going to be a box containing an engagement ring that I find is worthy for Chloe, so that I can ask her to my wife.

I know she said I was too young to get married to Lana, but I truly believe I need to ask her, not because I am afraid of losing her, but because I'm afraid of trying to live without her.

I may be invincible on the outside, but my heart is just as another person who walks on this planet. I normally don't let my emotions get the best of me, but after my father died I couldn't hold them in any longer. Especially, knowing that it was my fault that he died. I loved my father so much and I traded his life for the girl I thought I loved , but it turns out I don't and I've hurt the one person I care about most because of it.

Two Hours Later

I arrive at the Luthor mansion with, in less then two seconds. I hit buzzer on the side of the gate.

"Good evening, do you have an appointment with Mr. Luthor" says the voice of Lex head servant.

"I don't, but I would like to see him right away" I say.

"Lex isn't taking business meetings at the moment" he says his voice drowning on.

"This isn't business, I'm a friend Clark Kent" I say.

"Aw… I haven't seen you around her for a while Mr. Kent" he says and hear the zap of the gate opening.

I walk in and as usually there is a gardener changing the shrubs. What is with rich people and their shaped shrubs? I have no idea.

I enter through the main doors and I am lead toward the dining room. My guess is that Lex and Lana are in the middle of dinner.

The guy opens the stained double glass doors for me and I step through and see the dining room table has the two seating at the table.

"Clark what are you doing here?" asks a confused Lex standing up from his end of the table.

"Lana you haven't told him yet?" I ask.

"I hadn't gotten that far yet" she says.

"What going on?" asks an angry and confused Lex.

"I need you help Lex" I say pushing my hands into my front jean pockets.

"What wrong?" asks Lex looking relieved, but still worried.

"Well…" I say trying to think of how to tell him.

"He realizes he's in love with Chloe" says Lana.

Thanks Lana for letting me say it.

"Oh I see" says Lex and what does he mean by that.

"I've been told Chloe has a new boyfriend. It seems I was wrong about her because now she has a boyfriend and her best friend is after her" he says and smiles the little of smile you can get out of Lex Luthor.

"I was wondering if you can help me with sending a nice bouquet of flowers to her without being able to trace it back to me until I want her to know about it" I say.

"The reason for you not wanting her to know it is you sending them is?" he asks.

"If she doesn't know it is me she wouldn't have any reason to doubt the sender feelings for her" I say

"I think I get what you are saying, Clark" says Lana.

"So what kind of flowers do you want to send to her Clark?" asks Lex sitting back down at the table and waving me over to sit with them.

"I was think tulips and pink roses" I say sitting down in the chair in between Lana and Lex.

"Why those flowers?" asks Lex.

"Tulips are Chloe favorite and pink symbolize love without the sadness that red roses give of" I say.

"I see, but do you want to send that combination every time because I assume you want to shower the lovely Ms. Sullivan with gifts" he asks seeming very interested.

"The flower choices will change every time, but you won't know until I come up with what want and come over with my written letter that I was wondering if one of your people could write in there hand writing so she wouldn't know until the last one it is me" I say.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asks Lex.

"No thanks I better get going" I say standing up and pushing in my chair.

"Here is the letter" I say placing it down on the table.

"Clark, I'll have it sent right away" he says and I smile at him and Lana. Maybe Lana has restored Lex's humanity because he seems happy and not like he wants to investigate me.

"Thank you so much, Lex" I say.

"Goodnight" I say and turn to walk toward the door.

"Clark… I'm glad to help you because you are finally going after the girl who has waited for you forever" he says and does everyone have to give me the guilt trip. I turn to look at him and he has his classic Lex Luthor smirk on.

"I am too" I say and turn and walk out.

Chloe's Pov

I sit and tap impatiently because as soon as Jimmy ask me to dinner Ms. Khan puts me on the graveyard shift. What is up with at is she trying to ruin my chances at a love life or is she just trying to ruin me.

She is a well respected lady, but some times I don't understand her reasoning for things.

It is once again eight thirty and there is no one here except me. I want to go hanging out with my boyfriend and get my mind of everything that has happened in the last few weeks. I want to forget about that kiss with Clark and the fact that he is still in love with Lana. I just want to soak in the fact that I'm happy with Jimmy.

What is a carrier doing here no one is here for it to me here for? He's carrying a bouquet of flowers. Jimmy is angry with me so he wouldn't be sending me flowers, so who is it the question?

"Are you Chloe Sullivan?" asks the guy.

"Yes, that is me" I answer and I'm sure he can see the surprised written across my face.

"These are for you" he says placing the vase down on the empty space behind my computer. Yellow tulips and pink roses, they are a pretty combination.

"Do you know who these are from?" I ask.

"I don't know I just got a call in" he says.

"Thank you" I say.

"Your welcome, have a good night" he says.

"I will, you too" I say with a bright smile.

"I will" he says and turns and leaves.

I take the card and off the string and open it.

_I watch you from far away, hoping one day you will see me as I see you. Your beautiful blonde hair swaying as you walk. Your beautiful eyes gleaming with happiness as you go about your day. I wish I could make that happiness gleam in your eyes knowing how I feel about you._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

What is going on? What is this middle school or high school, secret admirer? Not that it isn't cute, but come on why don't they just show themselves? Are they afraid I'm going to reject them? It is the sweetest thing anyone ever done for me because I can't seem to pick up any guys besides Jimmy and that just because I asked him out. Apparently guys like girls that are upfront, but I'm too shy to do it normally. Jimmy was a special exception because he flirted with me for like a month. I wonder if it is that guy with the glasses who always runs into things when I pass by. I hope not because as far as I know he's an intern that is trying to be photograph. You must be good, like Jimmy to be promoted up because photographers are 1 to 5 to reporters. You have to be the best as Ms. Khan says. That is how the Daily Planet works because as of after the black out the Daily Planet is the leading newspaper in the world. It's because the New York Times took longer to rebuild the damage that was put on it, then the Daily Planet because the replaced memories of Metropolis were put in first meaning they got back to work faster. The blackout still in their memories, but shown as that no riots happened. It was simply the blackout that made everything go out for a few hours. The weird thing is I will never forget standing there and almost getting hit by a car coming through the window, but of course I was saved by the only hero I will ever know and the love of my life. I know I shouldn't feel this way about him anymore, but I do because he's been so nice to me lately. Maybe he finally sees that I'm there instead of just seeing Lana. I don't want to get my hopes up. I'm finally letting go and that makes me feel good. I don't have Lois constantly on my back about getting over Clark because he isn't worth it. The question is she right? Was it worth the time when in the end he still head over heels in love with Lana. I guess it hard when you have only had two decent guy friends and he's one of them. The rest of them were just trying to get in my pants. Okay that was lie because I don't have very many guys coming after me. Just Jimmy who is one of the sweetest guys I've ever met and I want to keep him around for a long time because the way I feel right know I could be falling in love with this guy. He is so different then Clark and he has this sweet caring guy type of personality that makes me want to kiss him every time I see him. He has these beautiful blue eyes that make me want to stare into them forever. I still wonder though if I'm forcing myself to fall for Jimmy just to get over Clark. Or maybe I was like Clark and I realized I wasn't in love anymore.

Four Days Later

It seems like the past few days have been going so fast in between work and spending time with Jimmy. Now as I drove up the dirt road to the Kent Farm I feel like I've haven't had time to think about anything besides how much coffee I need and what would make me look hot for my date with Jimmy. I turn off my car as soon I reach the barn. I park it next to the Kent's family red pickup truck.

I wonder what Maddie is like, from what Clark tells me that she still a little troubled because all that has been through.

As I walk toward the house, I wonder how Mrs. Kent keeps her garden so beautiful with all the time she spends away from home being state senator in all? Mrs. Kent is the most wonderful woman I have ever met and I feel like she is like the mom I never had because of how nice she is to me. I've always wondered who Mrs. Kent thinks is right for Clark?

"Chloe it's nice to see you, dear" says Mrs. Kent as I walk through the back door into the kitchen.

"It's nice you too Mrs. Kent" I say as she sets down the towel she was cleaning the island.

"Clark's picking Maddie up at her grandma's, so he will me back in a while" she says and walks around the island toward me.

"I hear you have a new guy in your life" she says and I've been here what two minutes and already she pulled out the big guns.

"Yeah, you must have been as surprised as Clark was when I told him about it" I say and chuckle slightly.

"I think it surprised Clark more then me because I've never seen you as the single type of girl" she says and that was sweet of her to say.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent, but I never thought I was going to have a steady boyfriend because I seem to attract a lot of meteor freaks" I say.

"Like I told Lois you go through the wrong ones to see who the right one is" says Mrs. Kent and she seems to always know what the right thing to say is.

"That makes me feel better about all the losers I've dated in the past" I say.

"Well that is not true because I believe you went out on a date with my son once" she says.

"If you could call it that since he wasn't there for half of it and he only went with me because he couldn't have Lana" I says and I regret what I just said because I gave too much away to Mrs. Kent.

"Chloe, Clark never would have done that to you he cares to much about you to do that to you" she says and I guess she hasn't been told about all the Dear Chloe conversation.

"Well maybe he did and didn't realize it" I say.

"Chloe you seem to think Clark can't have romantic feelings for you why is that?" she asks.

"The way he talks to me and how much he ignores me it made me realize that he's to in love with Lana to notice me" I say.

"Chloe, Clark appreciates you so much I can hear it in his voice. Don't give up yet because even though Jonathan wasn't his biological father, they still share the shared thing with the Potter women, which means that someday in the near future he will find the one who he truly loves and she is going to be a city girl " she says and I smile a bright smile at her joke.

"And the lucky girl is going to be thinking God, I hope he marries me" I say and she smiles brightly at me because Clark told him this and I thought it was sweet.

"It doesn't need to be that near in the future I think because he has to finish college first" I say.

"You never know, if he really loves that person he wouldn't want to live without out her" she says and it sounds like she is pushing Clark to get married.

"Why do you want to Clark to get married so soon Mrs. Kent?" I ask with interest on the subject because Clark is my best friend.

"I don't, but if I know Clark the way I do, he is going to take her whoever she is and make sure he can have her forever" she says.

"Mom" I hear Clark voice coming from in the living room.

"We are in here, honey" she says.

Clark walks into the kitchen with a twelve year old girl that I swear looks exactly like Emma Watson from the Harry Potter movies.

"Hey Maddie I would like you to meet someone very special to me this Chloe Sullivan my best friend" says Clark and smile brightly at her.

"I'm the only one Clark can count on in his times of need" I say and she giggles at me.

"Maddie I want you to know you can trust me and I wouldn't say mean things to you" I say and I hope what I'm saying will help her believe that I just want to be her friend.

"Clark has told me about how much trust he has in you and I know I can trust you, Chloe" she says and I smile at her. For a girl who didn't talk most over her life she talks pretty well.

"Thank you, Maddie. I want apologize for my cousin actions, she doesn't know how to handle kids very well. I'll tell you this I am only nine months younger than her and sometimes she babies me. So don't hold it against her" I say.

"I don't, I figure she was having a bad couple of days" says Maddie.

"Well kids, the chicken and dumplings are ready, so why don't you three sit down" says Mrs. Kent shoeing us to the table.

As I sit down I see Clark sit across from me and smile brightly at me.

"What have you been up to the past few days, Chloe?" he asks and leans forward toward me as Maddie sits down next to me.

"Well if you had read the paper yesterday you would have noticed I got a front page bi-line" I say.

"I did notice and it was a great story, it sounds like you helped catch the guy and I'm happy for you" he says and I blush because I don't get complimented very often.

"So what was the story about?" asks a very curious Maddie.

"Well their had been a series of jewelry store robberies and I started to investigate the case and I found that the police had missed something in one of their crime scene photos and it lead me to find the criminal" I tell her.

"Isn't that dangerous?" she asks.

"Not very much" I say.

"Maddie she lying, Chloe doesn't seem to understand what danger means" he says and glares at me.

"Well Clark, I can protect myself" I say and he breaths deeply because he knows arguing with me isn't going to get him anywhere.

"Here we go" says Mrs. Kent as she sets a pot of steaming hot chicken and dumplings in the middle of the table.

"Mrs. Kent this looks amazing, like it always does" I say and I take in the aroma that makes me think of the Kent Farm.

"Clark remember to leave some for the others because I know Chloe here hasn't eaten anything real besides the food she eaten on her dates with Jimmy" says Mrs. Kent as Clark takes a rather large helping.

"Sorry mom" he says and blushes bright red like he does almost all the time.

"It okay Clark I know you hadn't felt like eating for a few days and I'm glad you feel better" she says and I'm wondering what is going on?

"Is something wrong, Clark?" I ask in concern for Clark well being.

"Nothing big, I've just been thinking a lot about things going on in my life and it made me feel like I didn't need to eat" I say and something is up, but I won't push it because he can tell me when he's ready.

"Okay Clark just know that I'm here if you need to talk" I say and if he needs to talk about Lana, fine I just deal with it because he my best friend.

"I know, Chloe and this is something that I need to figure out on my own" he says as I stare into his eyes and he stares back into mine.

"Chloe" says Maddie's voice that brings me out of Clark and I's staring into each other eyes moment.

I take the pot of chicken and dumplings and I turn toward her and Mrs. Kent.

"So Chloe do you have a boyfriend?" she asks and this girl could make a good reporter with forwardness like that.

"Yes, I do, his name is Jimmy and I dated him a few years back when I was interning at the Planet" I tell her and Clark looks up from his food at the mention of Jimmy and our old summer fling.

"I hope he's a good guy " she says and Maddie is really mature for her age.

"He is" I say and I smile at her. For once in my life I feel like everything is the way it should be and I am happy to go on the ride of life.

"He seems a little too goofy for you" says Clark in between bites.

"Clark do you think I can't have fun?" I ask with a glare.

"No, I'm not saying that what I am saying is that he needs to able to serious like when you have a story to write" he says.

"Clark you sound like he is going to distract me away from my work" I say.

"Well what was that entire thing on Wednesday with the running around the desk" he says and crosses arms over his chest.

"Clark you sound kind of jealous" says Maddie smiling brightly. I see Clark look at her with a big glare. Is it possible that Clark could be jealous of Jimmy and me? I think I it is because Lana has Lex and Lois is dating Oliver Queen. The poor guy is left out in the cold.

"I guess we will just have to fix that and find Clark a girl that makes him happy" I say and smile because that could be interesting.

"Chloe, I think I am going to wait until I feel like I want to because I'm okay with being single right now" he says and I nod because that was how I was.

"Okay" I say and I finish eating my food. I bet my stomach just expanded because of this chicken and dumplings because I haven't eaten anything besides pop tarts, coffee, instant ramen, and ice cream this week.

"Who wants peach cobbler?" offers Mrs. Kent.

"I don't think I could eat another bite, but I haven't eaten anything health for a week" I say.

"Chloe, you look like you have lost like ten pounds since I saw you two weeks ago" says Mrs. Kent taking the plates off the table.

"Yeah I think I look a little fat" I say and I'm telling the truth. Living in that room with Lana has made me more self conscience.

"Chloe, you are twig why would you think you need to lose weight? If anything you need to put it back on" says Mrs. Kent.

"Well I guess I decided I should when Lana made fun of me about eating too much" I say.

"Unlike her you don't have as much time to eat so you have to get the most in one meal" says Clark and he looks at me with those that are telling me to not worry about my self image. If only he saw me as more then a friend, yeah right like that is going to happen.

"Here we are kids" she says setting one each down before us.

"This looks great Mrs. Kent" says Maddie and she smiles at her with a smile that reaches to her eyes.

"Thank you Maddie I'm glad you decided to come over for dinner" she says.

"How is live with your grandma?" asks Clark and I want to know because all I heard about Maddie and her grandma was that Maddie was going to live with her.

"Well, I like my grandma a lot, she helps me with my homework, and I feel at home there" she says and I can see in her eyes that she loves her grandma.

"That's great Maddie. What are you studying in school right now?" I ask because I don't remember what you study in sixth grade.

"Well in my favorite subject art we are learning how sculpted clay objects" she says.

"I was never very good at sculpting, but I was okay at drawing, at least better then Clark" say and smirk at Clark.

"Yeah, I've seen Clark's drawing ability and it not one of his powers" says Maddie.

"No, that is like saying Clark has the ability of invisibility, which he doesn't with his farm boy style" I say and giggle. Normally I don't giggle, unless something is really funny.

"Excuse me I thought you said it was one of the things that you liked about me. Has Lois been rubbing off on you?" he asks with a glare that is very playful. Clark can't be mean to me it's almost impossible.

"Probably because I did live with her this summer" I say.

"No, I can't have two Lois's that would be the worst thing in the world" he says and I can hear the clear annoyance in his voice think about Lois.

"I thought she was your 'property'" I say remember what Lois told me about what Oliver had said to Clark.

"Lois and I, I think I just died of disgust" he says with 'are you kidding me' kind of look.

"I was just saying" I say shrugging.

"For all you know Clark, you could end up marring Lois and having 1.5 kids with a dog and a white picket fence" I say and laugh, thinking about Clark and Lois together.

"That would be one interesting combo" Maddie says with a smile.

"Yeah it would be like forcing a brother and sister to get married because that is what you and Lois are like" says Mrs. Kent with a bright smile.

"I was worried there for a second. I don't know how I could handle being related to you and besides you would never get the general permission. In my family you have to get the fathers permission which would be good to know when you ask one of us" I say joking about him marring Lois or I.

"Well I better hit the rode I have a deadline to maintain" I say.

"Maddie it was nice to finally meet you, I've heard great things about you from Clark" I say and it the truth.

"To tell you the truth Chloe, I kind of felt like I already knew you because of how much Clark talks about you and with every picture in the barn being of you" she says and what was this about all the pictures.

"Mrs. Kent thank you for a wonderful dinner and you hospitality" I say with a bright smile.

"Chloe you are welcome here anytime" she says and stands up and walks over to me.

She leans down and gives me a hug and whispers "Don't give up hope."

I nod at her with a side smile on my face.

"Well, Clark I'll be seeing you around" I say as I stand up from the table and push my chair in.

"Chloe, come over here and give me a hug" he says and stands up.

I walk over to him and all I can think is this isn't like Clark. I've noticed that Clark has been acting weird lately ever since the world was almost taken over by an evil general from his home planet. As he wraps his arms around me, I feel like this isn't just a friend hug to friend, there is more to it some how, maybe I'm over analyzing it and what Mrs. Kent said to me is effecting me. He let's go a second later and I don't feel satisfied because I should know by know that I wouldn't ever get over my feelings for Clark.

Three Months Later

"So what is the chance Clark might me in love with you?" asks Jimmy and I know he wants to know because cancelled more then one dinner date to help Clark.

"Not a very good one, that is like saying Lana going to call in a minute and announce her and Lex are getting married" I say drinking some more of my latte. Lana and Lex just had a fight, so my guess as that what I said isn't going to happen.

I hear my cell phone ringing with the 'Spin' by Lifehouse. Lana is calling which just a little to ironic for my liking.

"Isn't that yours?" asks my boyfriend.

"Yeah "I say and open up my book bag and pull out my P.D.A.

"Please, tell me you aren't calling to tell me you are in engaged?" I ask joking.

"Actually I am" she says and I can hear the pure happiness in her voice. I move my lips and no words come out.

"Okay, wow" I say and this is more shocking then when Clark told me about reliving the day over again.

"I know I was surprised too because I thought he was going to break up with me" she says and I know she is telling the full on truth.

"You seem surprised, but when you answered the phone you sounded like you knew" says Lana.

"Well, Jimmy and I were talking about the chance of something and I compared it to you two getting married" I say.

"It must be very possible then, what was it?" asks Lana with curiosity lacing her voice.

Lana and I talked about Clark and she doesn't love him anymore.

"It was if Clark was in love with me which isn't possible at all" I say and I'm sure Lana can hear the hint of hurt in my voice as I say it.

"Don't give up hope, I got to go and I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor?" she asks and I'm so honored. What is up with everyone lately has said that to be about Clark, even Lois.

"Of course Lana" I say.

"Bye Lana" I say.

"Bye Chloe thanks so much hun" she says she hangs up.

"What going on?" asks Jimmy concerned.

"Lana and Lex are in engaged" I say and it sounds so weird because I always thought it was going to be Clark and Lana.

"Engaged?" asked Jimmy bewildered.

"Yeah apparently I read their fighting as the wrong thing" I say and shrug.

"For all I know they could have been fighting about what food they want served at the reception" I say and I'm still surprised, but I am very happy for Lana.

"Or who is going to be Lex's best man" he says smiling goofy at me.

"Who do you think it's going to be Lex's best man?" I ask.

"I think it going to be Clark" says Jimmy.

"That would be stupid of Lex because Clark could seriously wreck the wedding" I say.

"Why and how?" asks Jimmy, come on you are smarter than that.

"Jimmy he's in love with Lana and all he has to do is be there and object their marriage" I say.

"It sounds like you have thought this over" he says with a chuckle and this matter is not funny.

"I just know Clark better than most people" I say and he has no idea.

"Even if you do, it doesn't mean he doesn't have feelings for you" says Jimmy and he is making me mad because he is pushing so hard thinking that Clark has feelings for me.

"Why are you pushing so hard to have Clark have feelings for me?" I asks annoyed.

"Its because he does and I need a reason to blame Clark for all the dinner dates you have missed and what about that secret admirer of yours?" he says looking at me with a look saying ' I want to keep you and not give you up to Clark'.

"What about my secret admirer?" I ask crossing my arms over my chest in my integration mode.

"He knows what your favorite flower is and very few people know that, Clark knows" he says.

"So that doesn't automatically make it him. So what he knows what my favorite flowers are, he's my best friend" I say.

"So what, he is the only person I know that can write almost as well as you" he says.

"How would you know, you have only known him for three months and I was finding so many mistakes in his articles back in high school at the Torch" I say and it isn't true because of his super alien brain.

"He probably faked them so you wouldn't know that he could write a letter like that to you" he says.

"Come on, Jimmy do you really think if Clark wanted me he would have had me before you came into the picture. Jimmy, get the idea of Clark and me out of your head or I might think you don't want us together" Is say.

"Chloe it is just the way he looks at you. I can't not be worried" he says and I guess I can understand that.

"I understand Jimmy, but you have nothing to worry about" I say.

"I think, I do" he says and I take my last sip of coffee.

"Clark Kent is the last person I can think to be in love with me" I say and not that I don't want him to be, its just never going to happen. I know I don't have the best attitude about it, but how can I when its been over six years.

"The thing is that the person you least expect could be the one" he says.

"Jimmy that's like saying when I go to Smallville next week I am going to find Clark and Lois making out in the loft" I say and I start to crack up at my own joke. Jimmy burst out laughing and he looks like he's going to fall out of his chair.

"Well for all we know Lois is macking with Shelby the dog" he says and I can't stop my self from the fit of giggle that come from how funny the joke is.

"Think of the animal abuse that poor dog is getting because of that" I say with a giggle.

"He is going to be in therapy for the rest of his life" says Jimmy and one of the things I love about Jimmy is there is a lot of laughter in our relationship.

"The poor cows they aren't getting any action" he says and that's too funny.

"I think the cows have Clark for that" I say and that was really tempting to say because Clark said to me one day that he need to tend to the cows 'needs'.

"Clark is having a how many some?" asks Jimmy with a looking at me with the 'I get to learn a secret' look.

"I think the have six cows at the Kent Farm now" I say a goofy smile lacing my face.

"Clark has got it going on" he says with a smile.

" A lot" I say as we stand up from the table to go back to work.

"How long do you work till?" he asks.

"Till one tonight like normal, sorry" I say frowning.

"What is up with your boss does she hate you that much?" he asks clearly annoyed.

"I don't know, she is probably is testing my commitment to the Daily Planet" I say shrugging to off as we walk down the sidewalk.

"For all we know she is plotting your murder" he says.

"A very bloody murder is what it would be" I say with a smirk.

"I will find you in a pool of blood" he says joking.

"For all you know…" I say shrugging.

"Don't even think anything along those lines" he says forcefully.

"Hey, why would I want to kill myself, when I'm happy because I have the nicest boyfriend in the world, who protects me" I say and the last part isn't true because of Clark.

"I'm glad to hear that I like him a lot" he says and leans down and place his lips on mine. His lips are soft and yielding, but his lips don't feel as soft as Clark's. I need to get him out of my head, I'm kissing my sweet boyfriend and yet I'm think of another guy. I thought I was over him, Chloe you have such a great guy and get the guy who broke your heart more times then you care to admit out of your head and heart.

"I better go I have a story to write" I say and after we let go and I move my arms from around his neck.

"Okay, I'll give you a call later tonight" he says and lets go of my waist.

"You better because I'm going to sitting there for nine hours" I say.

"You at least have to get some air" he says.

" I will" I say as I enter through the Planet's revolving glass door.

Time for another boring day of answering phones.

Clark's Pov

I watch them kiss from across the street and all I can feel is that pain I have felt for the past three months. I just want to kiss her because I want her to understand that I have these intense feelings for and I really need to feel those soft lips on mine again.

I've made a decision I'm going to kiss her today. Even if I have to knock her out so she thinks it all dream, the truth is I don't want her to think it is a dream, but she has a boyfriend and Chloe isn't the kind of girl that cheats on her boyfriend.

I walk through the revolving glass doors into the Planet, it slow right now because it is mid afternoon and everyone has just gotten back from their lunch break or is still on it.

I walk through the double doors into the daily planet's lower level bull pen. This is where the interns that have just been promoted up and are waiting for a story to come along that are going to push them to the top. Chloe is the best out of all of them since she already has had her front page bi line.

"Hey, Chloe can I talk to you outside" I ask pointing toward the door.

"Sure, Clark give me a second to finish this sentence" she says typing like there is no tomorrow.

"Okay, let's go" she says pushing her keyboard back and scooting her chair back. She stands up and her tight black leather skirt fall down a little bit.

"So what have you been working on lately?" I ask making sure I'm not hinting on what I'm going to do.

"I'm finishing up a fluff piece on a new hospital, the city is building out in the south side of town" she says as we walk through the revolving glass doors.

"That's cool. At least you have a story a few months ago all you were getting was obituaries. I'm proud of how far you have come" I say and grab her hands.

"Thank you" is the only words she utters.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" she asks as I hold her at arm length away.

"Let's walk this way" I say as I lead her into the alleyway next to the Planet.

"What are we doing in the alleyway?" asks a confused eyebrow lifted Chloe.

"There aren't any closed spaces in the planet" I say.

"Aren't we just talking, it's not like we are plotting to blow up the world, which we would need a bit more privacy then this" she says looking around her.

"Not at all" I say and she gives me a mocking sigh of relief. I wrap my arm around her waist and bring her as close as possible which is very intimate. I hear her breath catch because I pulled her this close and the fact that my lips are mere centimeters away from hers. The truth is I want to just crush my lips to hers and have my way with her, but she isn't just some girl that I meet in a bar. She is Chloe my best friend, confidant, and the love of my life. I have to take it slow with her because she means too much to be, for me to treat her the way I treated Simone when I was hypnotized. The truth is the part of me that has all this desire for wants to do that, but the part of me that loves her with all my being wants me to take it slow and try to make it more memorable, but I'm pretty sure either way the memory of this is going to be in my dreams for a while. I've had the same dream almost every night since that night three months ago, the dream of that kiss we shared. I always wake up breathless, totally turned on and very happy until I realize that she has a boyfriend. After a second of hesitation I press my lips softly to her's. I kiss her softly as she doesn't respond, but the suddenly she responds and because of this it makes me want to kiss a little harder. I press my lips I little harder against hers and she moans softly as, I start to moves us closer to the wall behind her. I can't help it anymore, I want to kiss her deeper. I open my mouth and I part her lips with my tongue. Her tongue and mine caress and the heat that is building down south and it gets a whole lot hotter and I know I'm harder then I have ever been. Even when I was having sex with Lana I wasn't this hard. Even though I've been with only one woman before, I now that this isn't very far. I moan loudly into her mouth as the kiss explodes to a level that is so intimate and loving. This kiss is so much better then the last one because of that fact that I had to stop kissing her to save the world and now nothing is stopping me from kissing her now. She tastes of coffee and raspberry and I can't get enough of her. Now Chloe's back is up against the wall and I'm trying really hard to keep my hands from wandering. One of my hands stays at her waist as my other reaches down and takes a hold of one of her legs. Her skin is silky smooth against my hand. Chloe's hands move from her side and her hands reach into my hair. As I start to stroke her legs she moans into my mouth and I feel my erection get bigger. She start to rack her nails in my hair a little harder and I can't help the loud groan that comes from deep in the back of my throat. Chloe pushes her body forward which makes her body rub up against mine. I don't think I could stop, even if Jimmy walked up and interrupted us. I do have to stop this before it goes too far and she gets in trouble with Jimmy. I bite lightly on her lip and pull back. I look at Chloe who is the sexist image right now with her skirt pushed up, eyes closed, and lips parted, and breathing hard.

Chloe's Pov

I wake up and I feel a pain in my neck probably from the fact that I feel asleep on my desk again. That was one sure intense dream and sure had me really turned on. I really need to get over Clark and not have dreams where he is almost going to have sex with me.

"Hola, amiga" I hear the voice of one of my good friend Andrea Rojas also know as the Angel of Vengeance to the readers of the Daily Planet.

"What can I do for you my friend?" I ask looking up at her. She is dressed in street clothes because obviously it's still six at night and there are still people here.

"Who says I want something?" she asks smiling at me sweetly.

"Because that is what all you heroes want, help" I say smirking at her.

"I wanted to see my friend the reporter at work, besides I think I owe you at least dinner for saving my butt, last week" she says and that Andrea for you always trying to be generous.

"Well sorry, I have to work the phones to night, you know how it is here" I say shrugging.

"I do know, but I can go get you something, besides I want to hear all the Daily Planet gossip and I have some of my own" she says pulling a chair up form the empty desk next to mine.

"Only if you can get me one of those yummy cheese burgers from the place on 118th street" I say and I know she will do it because we have become really good friends. I think that if I ever get married Andrea will be one of my three bridesmaids.

"Of course, chica, but only for you. I will be back before you can finish writing the end of that sentence" she says and before I can turn my head to look at her, she is gone. Andrea has learned a thing or two from Clark about sneaking away when you are not looking. She has gotten faster at her jumping and flying, since we first met her, almost six months ago. I start writing again and I hear a click and there she is stand there with a bag and two cups, hopefully filled with two chocolate shakes.

"Chica, I had them add blue cheese because I know you like it and besides that last save of my butt has got to be the closest" she says smiling at me as she sits down and turns the chair so the chair is backwards.

"That better be a chocolate shake or else" I say.

"It is and if you tell anyone that is any type of medical field, that has heard of my heart condition that I'm eating this, my mouth might open up and just happen to tell Clark about how you saved me last week" she says and she wouldn't, but it her and I's joke that if Clark heard about all the dangerous things I do for a story or to help Andrea out he would freak out.

"You wouldn't" I say giving her the look that says 'the horror'.

"Clark would so totally freak out and yell at you for getting into danger. After he's done the yelling his head off, he would have his wicked way with you" she says and even Andrea believes that Clark's madly in love with me.

"Andrea I think you need a higher prescription for your glasses or the nights in suicide slum are fogging you sense" I say.

"I believe my nights of tracking down criminals has helped my sense not fogged the ability to see a person's love for a another" she says as she opens the bag with cheeseburgers and fries in it.

"You make it sound like he is going to be down on one knee next week for my birthday" I say smirking at her.

"Amiga, for all you know it could happen" she says as I take a bit of this yummy, but fattening cheeseburger.

"For all I know you are going to tell that boyfriend of your's the fact the fact that he never sees his girlfriend is because she running around chasing bad guys, no you Andrea will not tell Chase" I say stating a fact.

"Who says I wouldn't, I just met the guy five months ago, it's not like with you and Clark where you have both had years to develop those deep feelings for each other, where you feel honest enough to share such a secret like Clark's" says Andrea.

"Have I ever told you that Clark never actually told me, I was shown by his psychotic ex-girlfriend who wanted me to expose him to the world" I say before stick a fry or two into my mouth.

"He would have told you eventually knowing the way he feels about you" she says.

"Even I he does, he wouldn't have told me then because he was head of heels in love with Lana, he didn't even have the guts to tell her, let alone tell the reporter that will do anything for a story" I say.

"I believe that you would never do that to him because he is your best friend and is a huge part of your life" says Andrea.

"I've have seen things in my day not many people have seen" I say.

"Yeah your entire experience with all the meteor rock and the loony people that go to that place, what is it called?" she asks trying to remember.

"Belle Reeve and I think some of the people that aren't crazy that go in there become crazy" I say.

"Well I better go because I'm stuffed, you need to get back to that Pulitzer prized story and I bet some helpless person is going to be needing my help" she says grabbing the paper bag with our garbage.

"Andrea thanks for coming I haven't seen you for awhile" I say.

"Anything for my favorite chica friend" she says and smiles at me. She winks at me through her glasses.

"Bye Andrea, keep out of trouble" I say and she just smirks at me.

"What do you mean, trouble comes to me, and I don't go finding it" she smiles at me again.

"Right" I say raising an eyebrow at him.

"Bye, Chlo" she says and turns to leave.

I turn back to my computer back on and open the document about Dr. Ford the mad scientist that went to Belle Reeve along with the rest of those psychos. I still don't understand what gave them the idea to let this guy go. I think Belle Reeve is actually contributing to all the craziness that goes down in Smallville, land of the weird. That's also why I'm glad my mother is not in the certain mental institution. I am so worried that if I ever become a mother I will turn into my mother. Why does it have to be hereditary? I want to be a mother and wife, but I'm scared that if I am I will do exactly as she did. Clark may be right about the fact that you don't follow in your parents footsteps, but that doesn't mean I can't escape something that is destined to come.

I'm off to go get the story and get all the information on the kryptonite drug, he has created to make the person exposed to it go after their greatest desires. It would be interesting to see what would happen for me. Would I go marching in to Khan's office and demanding that I get a better job and story.

Fifteen minutes later

I seat quietly and patiently waiting to see if he is in there. It appears after five minutes that he is not here and that I now can investigate, what this doctor has decided to do illegally with the meteor rocks. I open my door quietly and slide out of the car with almost no sound. I shut the door with a soft click sound. I lock it and run toward the warehouse which has no windows and is in the heart of the industrial area of Metropolis. No one would no that this man is producing a controlling drug, to use on others.

As I walk up to the door, I notice the pin pad that keeps someone from unlocking the door. I've come by here twice so I know the code which is 2000. It's the date of his dog's birthday; apparently even psychopaths needs best friends. The light on the key pad lights up and it revels that you still need a key to open the door. Lucky for me I never level the dorm room without my lock breaker. This is also known to everyone else as a bobby pin. The movies say you can do it, most people haven't tried it, but if use it with an upward force it actually opens the door like cake.

Narrator's Pov

Chloe looked carefully around the temporary lab that had many vials of refined green kryptonite. She did not notice the mixture if green meteor rock and powdered ingredients that counter act with the hormones in your mind making it possible to control what your deepest desires are. Chloe took in a deep breath along with the mixture.

Chloe's Pov

Twelve Hours Later

I woke up and I feel soft sheets against my skin. Where I am I? All the memories of last night come flooding back to me. I turn to the other side of the bed that is no empty. Last night had been almost the best night of my life, if it had been real. Well it was, but it wasn't really me or Clark who made love to each other. I slipped him a red kryptonite ring in attempt to get him to actually be some what attracted to me. Clark would never in his life think of me as more then a friend.

This has got to be the most awkward situation I've put me in Clark in ad I feel real bad about it because he's my best friend.

After five minutes of looking I finally found all the pieces of clothing of mine that had been shed through out the night. I will cherish the memories of having felt that much love from Clark, even though it will never come to pass that he will actually love me.

After getting dressed and make sure I didn't look like I woke up after a long of night of hot, passionate, needy, and loving sex. Even if I'm just going to find Clark and change him back.

I walk down stairs and it's quite as a tomb because Mrs. Kent is away at a conference in Washington D.C. I guess I picked the best time to seduce Clark into making love to me.

I run out the back door and I hear the chopping of wood coming from near the barn. Last time I checked Clark had a glowing red k ring on his finger so why would he be chopping wood like he's doing his chores like any other day.

I walk to the other side of the barn to find a full dressed, chopping wood at super speed.

"Slow down, I can't even see you" I say to the blur that I assume is Clark because not like Bart is back in town after two years.

"Sorry, that was the last thing I had to for chores" he says and blushes.

"You have nothing to be sorry, about I do, though. I'm sorry I made everything so screwed up between us by coming onto you and using my knowledge about you to seduce you, that what happens when I go after a crazy scientist who has created a drug that is like the parasite from sophomore" I say laugh nervously.

"Chloe nothing can be messed up between us. I glad I found the antidote" he says and smiles sweetly at me.

"Clark, I'm sorry, I no your not over Lana yet and I don't want you to think that you have to be in some way attracted to me or even have feelings for me" I say telling the truth because just because Kal was turned on by me doesn't mean Clark would. They are like two different people and Kal is just an arrogant jerk who likes booty. Clark is a boy scout, who was and always will be in love with Lana even though she is getting married to Lex. Clark understands that he can never have Lana because he can't tell her who he truly is.

"Chloe…" he says stuttering.

"Clark, don't worry about it. I better go I have a Daily planet shift and a boyfriend who hasn't heard from me" I say turning to leave.

Clark's Pov

I'm so angry at myself I let her go and I didn't get to tell her how are night together meant to me. I love her so much and she still thinks after seven months that I'm not over Lana, especially to the fact that she's getting married to Lex soon. Knowing now that Chloe and I could possible have a sexual relationship makes me want to ask her to marry me more and have she be the mother of my children if it is possible? Why does she have to look at me with those beautiful green eyes and say that she thinks I love Lana, when all I want to do is shout to the world how much I love her? Why do I have to be such a coward? I could have told her that I loved her with all my being right there and I didn't. She walked away and all I could do was think how beautiful she is and how much I just wanted to take her in my arms and show her how much she means to me. I can't believe for a investigative reporter she missed a big part of the puzzle from last night. After the first session of passionate love making, Kal was stroking her cheek as she slept peaceful, the ring slide of because my hand and I become me again. I looked at the beautiful girl next who I've loved for longer then my heart would let me admit. She was under some kind of influence and I didn't know how to fix it. My thoughts wandered in a different direction as she woke from her peaceful slumber. My thoughts turned to love and desire. Then it started again just a passionate and loving as the first time. I feel asleep with Chloe in my arms and just before dawn broke, she woke me up and started it for the third time, which then I figure out that no matter how many times we would do this act of great love, that it would never amaze me how great it feels.

Three Months Later

I stand in front of the full length fixing my tie because it's too tight, I want to be able to breath. Well I'm pretty sure my breath is going to catch quite a few times tonight because I saw the dress Chloe and Lana had picked out for Chloe as her maid of honor. In three short months that have planned their perfect wedding. It didn't come to a big surprise to him that they had just gotten it the way they liked it so fast, since Lex had all the money in the world at his disposal.

"You ready, Clark" says Lex voice from the door behind me.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that since you are the one getting married" I say turning to look at him.

"Well, you are also the one who is going to ask the woman he loves to marry him and she doesn't even know that you have even romantic feelings for her" says Lex with his Luthor smirk.

"Come on don't give me a hard time, at least I'm not objecting to Lana and your wedding or something" I say to him with a smirk of my own.

"Your right, but you have even hinted besides the letters and the flowers" he says.

That's not true because a month ago she should have figured it out. We were all sitting at the dining room table for dinner, Lois and Oliver were on one side while, Chloe and Lionel were on the other, with my at the head of the table across from me. My mom had finally found that she could move on from my father, which is upsetting to me, but at the same time it makes me happy because she is happy for once in the long year that has gone by since my father's death. It is still my fault, I thought Lana's life was worth more then my fathers which I'm not sure is true because even if she had died I probably would still be in the same place, waiting to ask Chloe to marry me. Lois and Oliver, were happy and still are happy, which makes me jealous because I want to be happy. My mom and Lionel shared a look, which I couldn't read. Chloe smiled softly at me which, basically said 'I'm sorry'. Her new blackberry sat next to her plate. I heard this low buzzing sound coming from beside me and I see Chloe's phone screen light up with a bright white light. Chloe smiled a bright smile and bites her bottom lip lightly. This draws my attention to the fact that I love the feel of her soft lips against mine. I wondered why she was smiling and I tilted my head toward the table and see that she has received a text message from Jimmy saying that he missed her. Her smile because of his message was killing me. Then she did something that hurt worse she typed back that she missed him too. She put her phone back on the table and looked up at me and gave me a bright smile that made my frown disappear entirely. I turned to Lois who was passing me a bowl of food, she gave me this look that said 'Come on, you took to long, she found someone knew'. I gave her a glare. She shrugged at me as she handed me the mashed potatoes. I swear if I could, I would get rid of Lois Lane, but she Chloe's cousin so I have to deal with her. We sat in peace for about ten minutes, and then Chloe's phone went off again. She picked it up and read the text message; I titled my head slightly again this time the message read I love you, Chloe. All I could do was hope she didn't say it back to him. Then she typed it in and my heart broke into two and then shattered into a million. I felt like I was being stabbed in the heart with a kryptonite knife in the heart over and over again and the pain wasn't going away. I had to get out of there before I started to yell at her because I wanted her to love me the way I love her. I asked to be excused for a moment and my mother was concerned, but I gave her a look telling her that I needed some air because of my emotions. I walked out of the house with almost no sound at all. I never understood love before because truthfully I've never been in love, like I am now. Maybe someday it's possible she will love me again, but right now she love him and it hurts, but if this is exactly what she was felling while I was dating Lana, then I deserve it Oliver walked outside and he explained that if I wanted Chloe to ever love me again I must give her time with Jimmy. Everyone has told me that and it's true, but I want her to understand that I will cherish her with all my being.

I followed Lex out the door into one of the many corridors in the Luthor mansion toward the smaller ballroom that would house the ceremony for Lex and Lana Christmas Eve wedding

We entered through a side door and I looked around and of course there were more then two hundreds people here for Lex wedding. The lights were on medium lighting making it more romantic. Everything was set to go; the pastor had just arrived through the opposite door. Lex and I stood together as Oliver walked to stand next to us. Shortly after thanksgiving Lex had another attempt on his live and Oliver who was passing through after date with Lois was there to save his life and showed Lex that he was different from in high school. They became friends again and after much thought Lex decided he needed other groomsmen, especially to the fact that Lana had two bridesmaids. It was just coincidence that the groomsmen were in love with the bridesmaid. Lana had made a comment about it when Chloe was in the bathroom and she got a very angry glare from me because it wasn't funny. The classic wedding march started as Chloe enters from the main doors in a deep green dress that brought out her sparkling green eyes and fits her figure and she takes my breath away. Oliver smirks at me and I give him a look that says 'you wait until Lois comes in'. Lois walks through the doors next and I turn toward Oliver who has the same dreamy look on his face I bet I wore when Chloe walked in except my is more powerful because Oliver doesn't know yet if he is in love with Lois, but I am very sure he is, but un like Chloe and I they have only had months to develop feelings for each other. I do believe in love at first sight, but I think if you do you still have to work on a relationship with that person. If that weren't true Chloe and I would have been married already. Lana walks in on the arm of Mr. Sullivan, which as soon as she decided to become Lex's fiancé she called Mr. Sullivan and asked him if he would offer her off because he took Lana under his roof with out question and treated her like his own. Mr. Sullivan told me when I asked him for Chloe's hand that he had two daughters and he was scared that he was losing both of them. I told him that I would take care of her and that Lex would take care of Lana. He told me he was glad that I had finally fallen for his little girl. I told him that I had a long time ago, but I just didn't see it.

I look around the room and see Jimmy behind a camera against the wall zooming in on different guests and decorations in the room. I turn and look at the bride's side of the room and see the last person I would expect to turn up to Lex Luthor's wedding. Pete Ross, my best friend that moved to Wichita over three years ago and I have only seen him a couple times since. Next to him is his girlfriend who he has described extensively in his e-mails to me. He also told me shortly after he left that he realized he wasn't in love with Chloe and he was just holding onto the last thing left in Smallville for him. I feel bad for Pete because like Chloe I ignored the great friend I had in front of me. He looks up at me with a bright smile and all I can do is give him a bright smile. I can't wait for me and Pete to catch up, I have so much to tell him from the fact that I'm now in love with Chloe, to the fact that I have gained so many more abilities since he left.

Forty-five minutes later

The ceremony was of course perfect like Lex wants it because he believes that if he can have a perfect wedding, he can have any almost perfect marriage. Well I guess there's a good reason for that because there isn't going to be any honeymoon. Well since Lana is about three months pregnant that would be a good reason.

I turn to Chloe and offer her my arm and she gladly takes it. I feel my heart quicken now that I'm in contact with Chloe. I haven't been able to hug her for almost a month because of the amount Jimmy has been clinging to her. It feels like I can't even talk to her anymore about anything because he's always there. If I got to talk to her about anything it always was involving the wedding. Chloe hasn't noticed, but I certainly have because he annoys me to the core, it's not his personality or anything, it's just I'm jealous of him because he has the woman I love as a girlfriend. He also seems not in her league, maybe I'm not either. He is the same age as us, but he's not seem quite at her intelligence level, well Chloe has to be smarter then most grad students because of how much she knows about every subject out there. I would like to say that it's because of google, but I highly doubt it is all from there.

We enter into the other ballroom which is much larger then the other one where the ceremony was held. The entire place is covered with white, mirroring the thick blanket of white snow that covered the ground late last night and will continue to build, which a good, but bad thing.

After a lot of thinking, my mother and I decided to have everyone over for an early Christmas dinner, which means that if I plan it correctly I can ask Chloe right after it starts snowing again tomorrow night.

Everything has changed since last Christmas, but in the best way possible. Except that my dad isn't here with me anymore, I just want to hear his voice telling me what I should do. I hope he would be proud of me. I know he would probably say I am too young to even think about marriage, which is what he told me when I proposed to Lana in the different time line. I feel like I have no one to guide me except for Chloe who always knows what to say in her best friend way. I know my father believed that Lionel Luthor was a bad man, but I think my mother has changed him for the better, even though I still don't trust him, I believe he wouldn't intently hurt my mother. Chloe's line for change is that it is what keeps life interesting and real. Well she would say that since she decides to go after dangerous stories on a nightly bases.

I let go of those thought as a familiar face, belonging to Pete Ross comes closer.

"Clark, still getting lost in his thoughts I see, you got to work on that buddy or else you are going to start drooling" he says and of course Pete always the jokester.

"Well, Pete you know me a lot to think about" I say shrugging as he and his girlfriend finally arrive in front of me. Pete and I embrace in a hug. I let go and look at him and he is a lot taller.

"I see you still haven't reached my height yet" I say smirking.

"Well, most of us can't, but at least I'm a few inches taller then Chloe now. Speaking of Chloe I saw the way you were eyeing her, is there something you forgot to mention?" he asks now giving me across between a smirk and a curious look.

"Well it's a long story, but Chloe has a boyfriend now and it defiantly isn't me" I say and I'm sure Pete can hear the sadness in my voice.

"So who is this guy since our best friend hasn't mentioned him to me in any of her e-mails lately" he says with surprise of what I just told him.

"Well if you two would stop talking about me behind my back, you Pete would get a chance to meet him" says the angelic voice belonging to Chloe who had snuck up on us while we were talking.

"How much of that did you hear?" I ask with fear that Chloe could find out that I'm in love with her, instead of me telling her myself.

"From the part where you told Pete that you weren't my boyfriend: she says and I assume she probably has thought out exactly why I was telling Pete that.

"It really good to see you Pete" she says as her and Pete embrace in a tight hug. Pete lets go of her after a second and smiles at her.

"I'm sorry how rude of me, I forgot to introduce you to Michelle. Michelle this is Clark and Chloe the two people who help me get through the three years I went to Smallville high" says Pete and it's true because I don't think I would have made it out of high school without two of them.

"I've heard a lot about the two of you. It's nice to finally meet Pete's best friends" she says and I can tell this is a girl that Pete wants to keep for a while.

"So what do you think of this wedding?" she asks politely.

"I think it's beautiful in here and it looks exactly like Lana and Lex" says Chloe looking around the room at the decoration we helped pick out.

"I think they chose a perfect date for a wedding" I say because it the holiday season and everyone is so happy, why not add to their joy with a wedding.

"I was kind of surprised Clark was the best man and didn't object to the union" says Pete with a smirk.

"Well after everything that Lana and I have been through we decided we could be friends again and I learned I didn't love her half as much as I thought or at least not in the same way" I tell him and he nods in approval. I think Pete always thought that I could find someone better then Lana.

"How are things at the Daily Planet, Chloe?" asks Pete.

"Well I've been getting quite a few stories that are in at least the first ten pages, unlike a few of them" she says and smirks at me.

Yes, thanks for reminding me about the whole strip club thing and Lois. Okay bad images.

"So what have you been up to lately, Clark?" asks Pete snapping me back to reality.

"I've been running the farm and stuff like that" I say and I have also been jealous of Jimmy.

"Let me go grab Jimmy and I'll be right back" she says and strolls graceful away.

"Chloe has changed so much since I last saw her" states and I turn and look at her as she is busy talking to Jimmy.

"Yes she has…" I say never turning away from looking at Chloe. God she is so beautiful, why she has to look at me with those beautiful green eyes that are telling me to confess my feelings, but then she starts talking to Jimmy or about him and I see them light up with happiness and joy. Then I ask myself can I truly make her happy?

"Pete this is Jimmy Olsen, he's a photographer at the Daily planet" says Chloe as she walks up with Jimmy's arm wrapped around her waist.

Jimmy sticks out his hand and Pete shakes while looking at him like he is trying to figure out if Jimmy is good enough for Chloe. Pete looks towards me and I see that he thinks Jimmy isn't good enough. I shrug at him and give him, a 'there is nothing you are I can do about it' look.

"So how long have you two known each other?" asks Pete supsiously to the two of them.

"Well we first meet when we both interned at the Planet, about three years ago" says Jimmy looking like he's thinking about it.

"So how long have been dating?" asks Pete and I wonder why he gave up journalism after high school.

"About six months, I think" says Chloe.

"Why didn't you mention Jimmy to me?" asks Pete smiling because even though he doesn't think Jimmy is good enough for Chloe, he sees that she is happy.

"I've been busy with the wedding it slipped my mind" she says and I believe her because Chloe works to hard.

"I see" says Pete smiling.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, but Chloe and I need to talk" says Jimmy smiling at Pete.

"Later, C.K." he says and I wonder what he's up to.

Chloe's Pov

Jimmy leads me into the corridor.

"Jimmy what's going on?" I ask.

"Well… I hate to do this to you here, but Chloe I can't date you anymore" he says with and I can tell he isn't happy about this.

"Why Jimmy?" I ask with tears in my eyes that threaten to fall.

"Remember the girl I told you about, Jennifer, she is back in town and I think I'm in love with her" he says and I know I told Clark all those months ago that I wouldn't be heart broken if Jimmy broke up with me, but I thought maybe he loved me and I think I might love him back.

"It is okay Jimmy" I say and it the truth because maybe I was using Jimmy to try to get over Clark.

"I'm so sorry" he says and kisses me on the cheek.

"I took most of the pictures all ready that Lex and Lana wanted so, I'll just say goodbye to my parents and then I'll go. I hope that one day we can be friends again, Chloe because I know you are a good friend. C.K. has told me so" he says and I hope some day I can forgive him.

"Bye Jimmy" I say.

As I watch Jimmy walk away, I wonder why, do I always get dumped or not loved because of a brunette?

I re-enter the ballroom to find that, Lana and Lex are mid way through their first dance as a married couple. They picked classical because the both love it and none of the songs they looked at were fitting for their wedding.

I walk back to Clark and Pete and smile at my two best friends, they are both so much different, but both have been there for me in my times of need. I still wonder, why did I have to fall for Clark? If I hadn't it probably would have made some things easier. The song finish and another starts that sounds familiar and I haven't listened to for five years.

"May I have this dance?" asks Clark turning to me.

"Yes, but since Lana is here we don't have to worry about her getting stuck in tornados" I say as he leads me onto the dance floor. Clark wraps his arm around my waist and it almost like we are back in freshmen year and he was looking at me as if I were potential dating material. Clark is kind has the same look then except, but it has more intensity. I think Clark's look is probably about the fact that he thinks I am good friend. I wrap my arms around his neck and finally after the end of high school, we got the dance that ended because of Lana who is now a married woman. I look into Clark's eyes and once again here I am falling for Clark all over again. I can't do this to myself, not again just because Jimmy broke up with me doesn't mean I have to fall into Clark arms, like he's going to protect me. In the end I'm just going to get hurt again. Things don't change with Clark, he loves Lana and eventually he will go onto to become the man this world desperately needs to protect it. Even if he did decided he loved me which isn't very likely I would still be holding him back for his destiny. Jor-el has some destiny for Clark and he must accept it because he was sent here to do good. I smile brightly at Clark before leaning my head on Clark's chest. His heart rate is very fast, but he's not normal so I don't know if his heart rate is always like this. Also I haven't been this close to Clark in a really long time. Jimmy was a good boyfriend, but I think I was using him to try an get over Clark and yet here I am at Lana's wedding dancing with him. It sounds weird, Lana my sister and best friend is married to Lex Luthor, but at the same time it isn't because it some way I could see this coming along with the fact that Lex has changed drastically and has gotten rid of all of his experiments with meteors and meteor freaks. I believe that it is possible Lex is still working on them, but I investigated into it for a week and found no traces of anything which isn't possible. Even if Lex tried to sneak it past me there would still be a trail to follow. Lex may be smart, but he still doesn't know of my hacking ability. How do you think I figured out about the space ship last year before it disappeared along with Fine. Lex may threaten to take my job away again from the Daily Planet, but he knows if he wants to keep Lana he wouldn't ever take it into action Lex has finally apologized for what he said to me back when I had thought I had seen sparks between them. I guess since Jimmy had become my boyfriend had proofed the fact that I could have a boyfriend. The reason I understood the entire situation was because I knew how Lana wanted to hurt Clark. The song ends and I look up at Clark and he and I share a smile that says everything. Everything meaning that we will never grow apart and we always be there for each other. Clark and have gone through so much together, but we have been best friends through most of it except for the fact that Lionel caught be in a weak moment and I almost leaked information to him about Clark. Lionel has changed so much since he started to date Mrs. Kent. It sounds weird I know, but maybe Luthor's change because seems like he is actually a good guy which is hard to believe because of all the horrible things he has done to other people including me.

Time for the dreadful part of this wedding, everyone except the women must clear the dance floor for the tossing of the bouquet. I walk over to Lois who is standing next to the stage with Ollie.

"Hey guys, shouldn't you be out there Lo?" I ask joking.

"What about you Chloe?" she says raising her eyebrow at me.

"Nah, besides aren't I a little young to get married" I say telling the truth.

"You never know" says Ollie and boy wasn't that cryptic.

I turn just as Lana throws the bouquet. It comes speeding toward the three of us and it looks like its going to hit Ollie who is further back. I don't know what I was thinking, but somewhere in between the revelation that it was coming toward us and it actually being there I caught it.

"Someone wants to get married don't they?" says Lois with a way too big smirk on her face for my taste.

"Right and you Lois haven't tried to get in the shower with Clark" I say smirking brighter at her.

"What?" says Oliver with disbelieve.

I walk off and leave them to discuss the fact I brought up. I smile and I laughing really hard on the inside.

"What did you do?" asks Clark as I arrive in front of the three of them.

"Just hinted about the fact that Lois tried desperately to get in the shower with a man she calls Smallville" I say and Clark blushes I deep shade of red.

"Well time for those inevitable speeches" I say as we begin to walk toward the table.

"Aren't you the writer" says Clark as we around to sit next to Lana and Lex.

"Right you are man" I say as he walks around to Lex's other side.

"Nice Catch Chloe" says Lana smirking.

"Not a word" I say as I sit again.

"Attention everyone" says Clark lightly tapping a knife against his goblet. All the guests turn their heads toward our table.

"I just want thank you for all being here. Love is something that can't be described, but it can be felt and it intense feeling. Some people wait their whole lives to find true love, but never find it. Lex and Lana are lucky to have found that and I wish the well to Lana and Lex may you have a happy life together" says Clark raising his glass.

I stand up next and begin my speech "Love something can never be broken and is hard to be found. Love is something that has to be worked on and cherished. Lex you take of my sister and my best friend" I say with happiness laced in my voice. They might have found love, but for me I found it seven years ago and it will never be returned.

The Next Day

Clark's Pov

Pete and I walk up the stairs to the Talon apartment to go talk to Chloe. I told Pete about everything he missed include everything that I have done toward getting Chloe. Pete had a lot to say on the matter, most positive and a few reminders of how much I have hurt her.

I knock lightly on the door and I hear footsteps belonging to Lois coming toward the door.

She opens the door, but not wide enough to let us in.

"I wouldn't go in there" says Lois pointing her eyes toward the part of her apartment which houses the TV. and the kitchen.

"What wrong?" I ask with concern.

"Chloe isn't doing so well and she has a pint of ice cream and Degrassi playing" says Lois.

"What wrong?" I ask because Chloe only done something like this once before.

"Jimmy broke up with her last night and she sulking because she doesn't think she worthy of anyone's love" says Lois with sadness in here voice.

"That's not true" I say.

"Some needs to tell her that, but Clark you can't be the one because at the moment she is yelling at the character that would fit your description on the Canadian teenage soap, except for the fact that he's bi polar and cheats on his girlfriends" she says and opens the door wider.

"Nice to see you again Pete" she says and turns to Pete.

"You to know each other" I say looking between the two of them.

"Well we… had to deal with these incidents often together" says Pete.

"My fault, I'm guessing" I say to Lois.

"Yeah, that right Smallville and he has a brain" she says and does anyone wonder why Lois and I don't get along.

"Shut it Lois" I say as we enter the room.

I look toward the couch and Chloe is sitting there with a pint of what looks like cookie dough ice cream.

"You should have seen her last night she was getting mad at Veronica Mars because she thought her detective skills sucked" says Lois.

"I was not its just that it took her like ten minutes to get all the information on a guy and it takes me like two" she says.

"Chloe, I'm sorry to hear about you and Jimmy" I say honestly because I don't like to see her sad and unhappy.

"Thanks Clark, but you know it doesn't surprise me all that much, I'm just plain looking Chloe and there is always someone prettier then me" she says shrugging with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, don't say that if Jimmy can't see how beautiful you are then he doesn't deserve you" I say.

"Thanks Clark" she says looking down at her feet.

"From the time I spent getting to know Jimmy, I know that, Chloe, he wasn't good enough for you in any way" I say that as a friend not as the jealous guy I was.

"Clark, may he wasn't good enough for me, but he made me happy and feel like I was loved" she says a small tear rolling down her face. I get down at her level and wipe that tear away. She smiles at me.

"Chloe, you have to move on and eventually you will find the guy that will make you happy and love you to the fullest" says Lois and Chloe turns to her and smiles sadly. Lois is trying to expose me.

"We got to go, but Merry Christmas" says Pete.

"Merry Christmas" I say standing up and giving her a kiss on the head. I really want to lean down farther and place my lips on her soft silky ones.

"Yeah, Merry Christmas" she says and suddenly her face turned from is sad reserved face to Chloe's happy and light hearted face. Chloe must have not loved him very much because she has gotten over him fast.

I hope that this next set of flowers will insure my feelings for her to her. I have been making her ring out of silver I found in one of the many fields and I have made many diamonds out of crushed and heated coals. Lana's was less intricate because the time I asked Lana it was more out of the fact that I was afraid of losing her, then actual love. I have always had a fear of being alone because of my secret, but I have found the one person who makes me feel like being special is okay and that I've never been alone, I've always had her.

Chloe's Pov

Clark doesn't know what he said to be about me being beautiful and to good for Jimmy did for my confidence. It made me feels like actually notices am a female. I hear a light knock at the door. I finish the frosting I am making and wipe my hands up and walk toward the door. I open the door to see a guy carrying a very big bouquet. This secret admirer guy is either a really good reporter or actually knows Lois.

"Are you Ms. Sullivan?" he asks looking at me.

"Yes, thank you" I say taking the very large bouquet from him that is made up of exotic and beautiful flowers. It has a nice glass vase with water in and it looks like

"You want to be careful with that because I was told there is a package in it" he says as I set it down on Lois kitchen counter.

"Happy holidays" I say as I walk back to the door.

"And to you" he says as I slowly close the door.

I walk back to the flowers and just stare at how beautiful they are. Well at least I know that my secret admirer isn't Jimmy.

I walk over to it and find a package in the side. I pull it off and open it. I revels that there is a jewelry box and a letter.

_Dear Chloe Sullivan, _

_I have been in love with you as long as I have know you, but I didn't realize that until recently that you had always been there for me. Some times thinks hit you hard when you least expect it, but love is blind, as many romantic have said. Love is something that you have to work on. Love wouldn't be worth it if you didn't have to fight for it. I love you more then any other person can and every will. You may not know who I am, right now, but you will know very soon. I ask you one question and one question only. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?_

_Your secret admirer who sends so much love_

As I read this I felt a tear of happiness and joy run down my face. I really want to know who this guy is. The hand writing is different then normal and it looks familiar. I open the box and find the most beautiful ring sitting inside. It has a very nice sized cut square diamond in the middle with many smaller diamonds around the band. It was the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I took it out and slipped on my left ring finger. It fit perfectly. I heard the door open from the bathroom and I quickly slipped it into the box and pocketed it.

"I see someone has received some flowers again" she says smirking.

"Yeah they are beautiful" I say staring at them again.

"So is this guy ever going to revel who he truly is?" she asks.

"Maybe I don't want know because to tell you the truth I really don't mind receiving flowers" I say shrugging with a bright smile.

"Have you ever thought that if he told he is that maybe he would send more flowers to you?" says Lois smiling.

"I don't really get what you are saying, but okay Lo" I say and walk back into the kitchen so I can start to make my cake, that hopeful is edible, it should be since I took that cooking class for a semester.

"So, you never told be what kind of cake you are making, Chloe" says Lois following me into the kitchen while tying her hair back in a ponytail.

"Well it a chocolate moose cake with cream cheese" I say as I put the frosting in the fridge.

"That just makes me feel fatter thinking about it" she teases.

"Well, then if you don't want any after dinner tonight, fine" I say taking my needed ingredients out of the grocery bag.

"I will eat because I know you cook a lot better then I do" she says and leans against the island.

Four Hours later

Clark's Pov

I pace the loft because I am so nervous of Chloe's answer.

"Clark, you look like you are going to run a hole in the flooring" says the voice from behind me.

"Well, I guess you would since your ex and her new husband are coming for Christmas" says Chloe as I turn to face her.

"Not really, I was just thinking and I really didn't know I was pacing" I say shrugging and my eyes begin to wonder from her face to the rest of her body. She is wearing a tight black kimono with a red dragon design. It shows off her curves.

"I was told to come and get you for dinner" she says and I bet I'm smiling stupidly at her.

"Okay let's go" I say and turn and start to walk and I wrapped my arm around her waist and she smiles softly up at me.

"There you are" says my mom as we enter the kitchen door.

"Sorry, I didn't remember when you said dinner was" I shrugging at her.

"It's okay, but come so we can start" she says ushering us into the dining room.

Chloe and I take our seats next to Lois and Ollie. My mom comes from in the kitchen with a giant turkey. I swear my mother makes the best food and it even looks perfect.

Dinner was mostly silent with a little chat between Lana, Lois, and Chloe.

It was time to open gifts and I was nervous for what was going to happen next. Everyone exchanged gifts and Chloe got a very nice necklace for Lana and Lex which I bet is worth more then three thousand dollars. Chloe gave Lana some videos and pictures of their time together in the same house a few years back. Lana smiled very sweetly at her. Chloe gave some shirt to Lois and Chloe got a computer updater for her military computer from Lois. I gave Ollie a sweater my mom had made from us. Finally every gift was opened except for Chloe's from me. She opened it to find two different things. A jewelry box containing the kryptonian bracelet and a picture frame with the spring formal picture. She opened the bracelet and I swear she looked like she was surprised at how beautiful it was.

"Clark it is beautiful, thank you" she says putting it on her wrist no one noticed, but me that it started to glow.

"There is one more thing in there I say pointing to the box" I say as she pulls out the picture and a sad smile crosses her face.

I walk over and sit on the arm of the chair she is sitting at and I whisper in here ear "Open the frame and read what is inside and meet me outside in two minutes" she nods and I walk into the kitchen.

Two minutes later she walks outside with her purse and a coat because it is snowing again.

"Clark that was a beautiful note, so what did you need to talk about. I pull the ring out of my pocket which I took out of her purse in the kitchen.

I get down on one knee and she looks confused "Chloe you gave me the most passionate kiss, when the world was ending and now I want you to know that it meant more to me then I could ever explain. I've loved you for longer then I ever realized. I know we have only ha done date in which I left to save another girl, but I hope that you can put your trust in me as I have put in you. Would you do me a great honor and make me the happiest man in the universe, will you marry me?" I ask with more confidence in my life.

Chloe stared back at me speechless and yes she was still beautiful with her mouth hanging open.

"Clark, I can't I would be holding you back from your destiny. You are meant for more then just Smallville and me" she says tears falling down her face.

"My destiny may have many things, but it does include you" I say standing up and before she can say anything else I kiss hard on the lips with every once of my love passion, need, and desire for her. I pull away and she looks up with a look of shock and happiness.

"Yes, Clark I'll marry you" she says and before I can respond she brings me in for another kiss.

The End

I was thinking of doing a sequal with the Justice League and the planing of the wedding and possible a confession from Oliver to Lois.


End file.
